


Dragon Ball FT

by FrancisVamp0822



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Battle, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Destruction, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Martial Arts, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancisVamp0822/pseuds/FrancisVamp0822
Summary: Daikon Yen, a young outsider with an incredible power, decided to leave his home to explore, when he bumped into a mage from a guild called Fairy Tail. Since then, he will do whatever to become a true member of the famous guild, even if he's not a wizard, while he stands against unexpected dangerous threats with the help of his new friends. Rated M for Violence and Blood.





	1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there fellas! As you already know, I'm bringing you ANOTHER crossover, but this time featuring two most populated animes. Now, this is probably my first time I'd write a fanfiction of any Shounen, and popular, anime/manga. To be honest I'm not into Shounen series, but my inspiration just gave me a new idea.
> 
> I want to say a few things to you and you deserve to know. Dragon Ball Z is my most favorite anime of all time, BUT only what I watched in my childhood. I mean from the beginning to Cell saga, because the Majin Buu saga was, in my opinion, disappointing. Don't get me wrong, I saw some positive things in that saga, but I wish it could have been better. Also the movie like Battle of Gods, even the new anime, Dragon Ball Super, I couldn't get used how the franchise is kinda…. Childish right now. Let's say I don't get used the constant comedy than in the previous sagas, too many Super Saiyan levels, and see how Goku acts kinda stupid so many times than before. Though I like the abridged version of Goku. Don't get me wrong, I still love Dragon Ball Z no matter what. And I understand to some of you who actually enjoy Dragon Ball Super.
> 
> About Fairy Tail, is my least favorite anime. It's not bad, the concept about the world of wizards is interesting and the universe as well; also the characters are good. But I'm going to be frank, it has the biggest flaw. The Deus Ex Machina "Friendship Speeches". The fight scenes should be realistic when the characters tries to use the strategies to win, instead of saying out loud "The friendship never dies" and bla bla bla. I don't know what Mashima was thinking to still make that happen.
> 
> I've been ignoring Fairy Tail; for so long that I didn't even care what's happening the story because nothing has changed. Until I read an amazing DBZ x FT crossover...
> 
> Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV) by Synergizer.
> 
> To some of you who doesn't know about this fanfic, it's about the Future Warrior, or like I would say, YOUR character in the videogame, gets sucked into the Fairy Tail universe after his battle against Demigra. Yeah, I know the concept is really overused, the beginning of this fanfic was pretty weak to be honest, but if you start to read more chapters, then you'll see it's getting good. Thanks to Synergizer, his work really inspired me to make my own DBZ x FT crossover.
> 
> Not only that, it is now the time I should have to do what I always wanted for so long. I'm going to change a few things from Fairy Tail to make it a little better than Mashima's! For example, NO FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES. You heard me, I'm going to make the fight scenes more believable to make the characters defeat their enemies without that cliché.
> 
> Well, that's all what you need to hear. Now you can read it. By the way, Synergizer, if you're reading this, I want to thank you for giving me the inspiration. Oh and I also want to thank Team Four Star for their amazing and hilarious Dragon Ball Abridged Series. Your work brought my childhood memories back to love again this amazing anime series.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy the beginning.

 

 

The sound of the waterfall flowing over a high cliff and crashing on the surface of pond fills the eternal silence of nature, drowning out the chirping of birds. The place wasn't practically deserted. Down the cliff, a small building was found in the grass – covered riverbank near the waterfall. It was a one-story log house with a red tiled sloppy roof, decorated with a single stone chimney placed on the side of the house, all the way up to the roof. Beside the house, a small garden crop with a variety of fruits and vegetables, while some other plants grew its first leaves.

Suddenly, in the dope, a carp fish jumped out, before a pair of arms extended out and managed to catch it by grabbing its tail. Then, a young man revealed himself when he rose from under the water. Around exactly twenty years old, with messy short straight hair with a single bang brushing against the center of his forehead. His body is surprisingly toned despite being so young to have bulging biceps and his six-pack abs.

The fish tried to get free by flopping around so it can slip from his hands. But the young man had the grasp so tightly that he wouldn't let it away so easily.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, but I just can't help but thinking how delicious you'll look once my mom will roast you." He said with a hungry look just by imagining what he just said.

He threw the fish into the air and then he punched it in the body, hard enough to make it stop struggling. Afterwards, he walked towards the shore where his folded clothes were on top of a rock. Moments later, he was now fully clothed with an olive cargo shorts that goes all way down to his shins with black socks and dark-brown boots. A black sport shirt with its sleeves rolled up and amber vest with a Kanji symbol on his back with the meaning "descendant". Also a pair of wristbands which shares the same color as his pants and a pair of dark fingerless gloves.

After dressing up, the young man picked up the lifeless carp fish and on his shoulder before he made his way to the house.

"Mom! Dad! Today we'll have a giant fish for lunch!" The young man exclaimed out loud when he was nearby.

The main door just opened before a muscular man stepped out of the building to let the sunlight shine on him. Around mid-thirties, with dark shorter hair, spiked off to the left side with bangs hanging over his forehead to below of his eyebrows, and a goatee without a mustache. He wears an unzipped suede jacket, with a white shirt underneath; a pair of grey casual pants and white sneakers.

"Well, look what the rookie fisherman just caught!" The man, who seemingly is the father of the young man, beamed as he crossed his arms after seeing the size of the fish he just caught. "Didn't manage to catch the big one though, Daikon?"

"None of them showed up while I was swimming by." Daikon replied as he stopped to address his father. "This is the largest one I could find, but this will be enough to fill our bellies." He raised the fish to show close the amount of meat it has.

"Well, you came just in time because your mother is already in the kitchen. You better take that fish to her so she will start cooking it." His father stepped aside to let his son get in.

Daikon nodded his head as he crossed the door. The living room was quite spacious, with a dark green two-seat couch and an armchair facing each other, with a coffee table between them; and a large red carpet with patterns of beige and yellow squares in the middle lies under the furniture. There was a stone fireplace ahead, with a wooden shelve filled with ornaments like jugs, candles; even a statue of a dragon with its long serpentine body, long flowing whiskers and sharp teeth. At the end of the right, above a square window, a small bookcase partially filled with books and three photo frames was placed on top of it.

Daikon walked across the oak hardwood floor, until he turned to the left and went through the entrance with beaded curtains instead of a door. The room was a kitchen, not smaller, surrounded with wooden cabinets. A cupboard filled with stacks of meat and vegetables. An arched stone stood over a stove on the right corner, with cooking utensils hanged on the wall, as the fire beneath was heating a couple of pots full of water. A square island table in the middle, which a brunette woman was using it by cutting some carrots with a large knife.

She seemed a little younger than Daikon's father, her appearance was undoubtedly beautiful that his father must have felt very lucky to marry a gorgeous woman. Her height was near the same as Daikon's, though they are not in the same stature. Her long brownish hair reached all over her back, with two long locks resting against her shoulders. She wears a beige sleeveless turtleneck sweater, showing off the white sleeves from her shirt; brown jeans with dark brown shoes, and a white apron since she just started to prepare everything to cook. Daikon saw her usual delighted expression with her eyes closed, wondering how in the world she's having carefully cutting the vegetable without seeing.

"Hey mom." He spoke gently to not startle her since she was still holding the knife.

His mother cracked her eyes open and turned her head to Daikon. "Oh, you're back. How was your fishing day?" She asked.

Daikon smirked before showing the carp fish to his mother. Her mouth went open in surprise before she congratulated him for his achievement. "Just leave it here and I'll take the rest. In the meantime, would you be kind to set the table?"

The young man nodded without hesitating at his mother's favor as he got out of the kitchen.

Moments later, the family was now in the dining room, sitting on the three of the four brown-black chairs with reddish seat cushions. A large square table was already full of plates of food, including the roasted carp fish in the middle. Surprisingly, Daikon and his father served a lot than his mother, that could explain why she made such a banquet. However, they knew to let her have some, even though she doesn't eat much. While nothing special is happening on the meal, Daikon's father decided to break the silence by talking to his son.

"So, Daikon. What are you gonna do once you're now on your own?" He asked as he took a sip of a glass of milk.

Daikon shrugged while he was still eating the bite of the fish he just picked. "I still haven't thought about it yet, though I guess I should start by looking for a nearest city. But maybe it would be easy if I come across a village and ask somebody." He replied.

"But how would you find a place to live? There's no way I'm going to let you leave and turn into a homeless." The brown haired mother said, wearing a frown of concern on her face.

Daikon turned to his mom with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be hard to find an inn until I get enough Jewels to buy myself an apartment. Besides, I know how to take care of myself, but I promise I won't live in the streets for so long."

"And how you're going to get jewels? You are about looking for a job?" The older man asked.

Daikon snorted. "I don't think so. No offense, but I can do better than working on a construction. There's more ways to earn money without a job, like catching the most wanted criminals and collect the rewards." He chuckled. "I know this sounds like I want to be a bounty hunter, but maybe I'll just do it once because I wouldn't live with a lot of money without spending."

"I'm glad to hear it. For that moment I was getting worried about what you just said. You have to think carefully about your future." The mother said in relief as she continued to eat peacefully.

"By the way, are you still looking forward to find a wizard?" His father asked with a smile.

The question made Daikon's eyes widened with the fork inside of his mouth. He remained silent for a moment before he pulled the fork out of his lips and set it down on the table. Then, he interlocked his hands like he has something to confess, but choosing his words carefully.

"Well... I'm a little bit excited that I will finally meet one of them. And have the chance to learn more about what they do, but the one thing that really interest me is what kind of powers they have, and how much is different than we have." He said to his father.

"It seems you haven't changed ever since you were young." His mother beamed at his statement, as she remembered how many times Daikon said he wanted to meet a wizard when he was a kid.

"What else are you planning once you accomplish your dream? Are you going to pick them a fight?" Daikon's father chuckled.

"Ren! You shouldn't give him such an idea like that!" The woman scowled at her husband.

Daikon rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, that's what I had in mind all along." He said before he laughed nervously.

His mother glanced at him in shock before she let out a sigh and shook her head. "Daikon, I understand you are very curious about the wizards and their powers, but asking for a fight is absolutely inappropriate." She said sternly. "It's not because I'm worried about your safety, but what would happen if you face someone stronger than you?"

Ren placed his hand to her's gently to reassure her. "Tomoro, he knows how to avoid getting into trouble. I don't think he intends to just attack a mage on sight. Wouldn't you?" He looked to his son.

"Of course not." Daikon replied plainly. "I won't lie, I am so anticipating to witness the power which so many people call it, the "Magic". Asking for a spar doesn't sound hostile at all, so I won't have any problems with anyone. Then again, it's too soon that I'll just fly around and asking people if they've seen a mage; I just want to make things slower, no hurries."

"I'm surprised you are being patient, though that doesn't suit with your personality." Ren chuckled.

"Just don't want to feel the time is running faster these days," Daikon replied humorously. "There's no reason I need to rush." Eventually, Daikon finished what remained of his food, as he sighed filled with pleasure and patted his belly. "Thanks for the meal, mom! If anyone needs me, I'm going to my room and pack my things for the travel." He stood up from the table and walked away, leaving his parents behind.

"He really has become cautious and mature than we thought." Tomoro said with a proud smile across her face, but it quickly vanished as looked at Ren. "Honey, you wouldn't mind if I ask you something? And I want you to be honest with me?"

Ren blinked before he shrugged. "Go ahead, what's on your mind?" He said incurious.

Tomoro bit her lower lip. "I know our son is nearly stronger as you. But the only matter what bothers me, what would happen if his life gets in danger for something he can't deal with, do you believe he can overcome to his last breath?" Her voice was not showing any sign of disturbance, but her hand clenched in her lap, meaning she doesn't feel absolutely okay because of her supposition.

The sturdy man with the goatee stared at his wife intently, as his face grew thoughtful. "I care about my son's welfare as you do, and I'm aware that sooner or later he will face some people who will try to hurt him, or even worst." He answered plainly. "Yet, that's not the only reason why I wanted him to learn how to defend himself. One day, he will use his powers for something more important than that. There will be someone who might need him when are in distress; no matter what kind of situation, Daikon won't turn his back and walk away, even if he shouldn't get involved."

"And what he gets in return?" Tomoro inquired softly.

Ren let the smile spread across his face. "The trust of the people he helped until he won't be alone anymore. They will be his allies, and friends what he really needs."

His words managed to calm her anxiety, without ever doubting or questioning him for being optimistic. She always had the unbroken trust on Ren because, apart from being a good husband, he proved himself how much he loves Daikon and even spent his time with their son when he started to train him in the forests. However, she has one last question remain just to make sure that everything will be fine for Daikon.

"Do you think he can control it?" She said.

Ren looked over the hallway to the right door opened, which Daikon went in moments ago, as he peered to see what he was doing. The young man was packing a duffle bag, lying on top of his bed, with clothes and some belongings like a couple of books, a toothbrush, including a picture frame.

"He took a lot of time to make it. He can contain it, but he must learn not to get carried away." He said with seriousness on his tone.

Tomoro stood up from her chair as she stood beside him to watch their son. "What if he learns that he can transform?" She asked.

Ren furrowed his eyebrows like he knows what are the consequences if something like this would happen. "I just hope he won't." The responsible father replied.

* * *

The next morning, after having a good breakfast, Daikon was now outside of his house, carrying the duffle bag with all his luggage and now ready for the journey. However, he was having a moment with his father because he wanted to have a short conversation before leaving.

"So are you sure you and my mom gonna be okay without me?" Daikon asked.

Ren, with his crossed arms, gave him a sad smile. "It would be pretty hard to get used to live with an empty room. But I'm sure we'll be fine, you know nothing wrong has happened in here after you were born." He said.

"Daikon!" They both heard Tomoro yelling, as they turned around before the door was opened and saw her coming out and running after them. She was holding a small pouch. "You almost forgot to take these with you!"

"Oh man, the Senzu Beans! I can't believe I was about to leave without them! Thanks mom!" Daikon exclaimed like a child recovering his balloon.

His mother smiled as she handed the pouch to him. "You need them more than we do. But remember that there's only a few, so use it just when you need them urgently." She recommended.

Daikon nodded with his head. "I'll keep that in mind." He kept it inside of his pocket. "Well… Is there anything else you want to tell me before I go?"

"Remember what I told you everything you needed to learn to survive. And… Please do not even try to blow everything up on your surroundings." His father suggested with a grin, putting his hand against his son's shoulder and shook him a little.

Tomoro stepped forward to Daikon before she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm proud you have become an adult and you have the age to make your own choices. I'm going to miss you so much."

Daikon went taken aback when he heard mom sniffing in the verge of tears. He doesn't like to see her cry in front of him, one reason because that makes his heart aching with sadness. So he tried to soothe her by rubbing her back and giving the hope that won't be the last time she will see him again.

"M-Mom, that doesn't mean I will be far away from you for a long time. I promise I'll come back, anytime soon when I decide to tell you how was my journey." Daikon said as he gave her his cheerful expression to let her know he's going to keep that promise.

Fortunately, his mom had calmed down before she would make an emotional scene, as she broke the hug and wiped the tears off his eyes.

"You're right, sorry I overreacted." She said while laughing in embarrassed. "I'll make sure your room stays clean while you're gone. Be careful out there, and I hope you'll have an exciting story to tell us when you return."

Daikon smiled and nodded in approval. "Well then, I take my leave." Daikon turned around as he raised his head, before his feet began to rise into the air from the ground and went up to the blue sky. He turned back to his parents and waved his hand. "See ya next time!" He bid farewell.

"Goodbye, Daikon!" His parents exclaimed, waving back at him.

Then, Daikon flew away from the house in the waterfall, flying across the places he never explored before as he watched the largest area of forests and landscapes around him, crossing the rivers and valleys, and even flying over the mountains. While he could feel the refreshing wind breeze on his face, making his hair blowing backwards. He waited for so long to fly aimlessly all over the land of Fiore in freedom, just like he always dreamed about. He knew he should look for a nearby town, instead of getting lost in the middle of nowhere; But that wouldn't be very hard for him because he can see everything from up here, so he could spot a group a buildings.

Suddenly his peaceful flight soon came to interrupt when he perceived something out of normal on his nostrils, that he stopped abruptly from flying but remained floating in the air. He sniffed a couple of times and realized that smells like something is burning. That's not all, he just sensed too many presences that was not too far away from him, so he turned his head in the exact direction where he felt and saw trails of black smoke coming from a grassy open field in the forest. There was a group of small buildings in there before noticing some of them were on fire. This made Daikon frown in realization that something is happening in there, without hesitating he flew towards the place.

While he was almost nearby, he just heard the screams from the inhabitants. He rushed immediately.

* * *

The small village was in flames.

Dozens of defenseless and distressed civilians were trying to put out the fire with buckets of water, others were trying to take all their belongings out of the burning thatched houses, but they were also running away from an unknown group of dangerous looking men standing in the middle of a narrow street. They appeared to be bandits because most of them were dressed in old scruffy clothes; all of them were cloaked and their faces were concealed with red facemasks, even they're wearing bands on their arms. The attackers were armed with weapons like swords, axes and spears, and a few of them

They were following a man who was at the front, walking quietly without even mind what's going on. However, the wicked smile was spread across his face by watching the panic spreading throughout the once peaceful place, like his purpose was to send a warning to the other towns that they must beware of him and his gang. Unlike the bandits, he doesn't wear a face mask or a brand, only a pair of dark welders goggles on his forehead; a long dark coat with faux fur around the collar, strangely, it was made in a wolf's skin, brown multi pocket pants buckled with a black belt and dark brown boots.

"Hey boss, what do you want us to do with the villagers?" One of his men asked as he threw the torch inside the another abandoned house by the window.

"Do whatever you want, I don't even care what happens to them." The leader replied coldly with a shrug. "Oh, and you better start looting the stores around here before burning them to the ground."

His response cheered the aggressive group, before they scattered to take whatever they could to fill their pockets. They even began to steal some livestock animals from the farms, mostly chickens and pigs. For the civilians who weren't lucky to escape from the dangerous outlaws, were being robbed and harassed, suffering the humiliation that they couldn't stand a chance to defend themselves.

A woman with dirty blond hair with the dusty skin by the ashes, was running while holding a crying baby on her arms, trying to get passed from the bandits and get out of the hellish place. was running, holding a crying baby in her arms, trying to get passed from the bandits and get out from the hellish place. But then a big foot just stepped in her way and she tripped over. The woman fell on her back to avoid the baby getting hurt as she whimpered in pain when she felt her arm being scraped on the ground. She opened her eyes to see who tripped her on purpose, until she froze in fear when she saw a large bald and ugly man, carrying a heavy war hammer on his shoulders as he was staring at the woman with an evil grin.

"N-No! Please, don't hurt my child!" The woman begged in tears, as she hugged her baby tightly, as the kid didn't stop wailing.

The big man said nothing, he just grabbed the handle of his weapon with two hands and raised above his head. The woman gasped in horror when she suddenly realized what he's about to do.

"No! Stop it!" She cried.

He brought his hammer down.

_**THUMP** _

The sadistic smile of the giant bandit just changed into a bewildered expression when he saw the woman suddenly disappeared before the hammer impacted with the ground. He looked on both sides, thinking the woman somehow managed to escape from the hammer, but she was neither on both directions and it's obviously impossible she would be very fast.

"What the! Look up there!" Another bandit brought attention to all the group by yelling while pointing up.

Everyone, including the leader and what remained of the hopeless villagers raised their heads and their eyes widened in shock like they're watching that something is falling from the sky. But it was not like they would expected, they were were watching a young man literally floating up in the air, holding the blond woman and the baby in his arms. The bandits stopped with their incursion and the innocents also stopped of running, they have never seen a human being with the ability to fly. For the civilians, they were staring at him with joy because he just saved the woman from an atrocious death. The thugs weren't intimidated at all, even though it's incredible to see a guy flying, they weren't so stupid to think he's some kind of God.

"Are you okay?" Daikon asked to the woman, showing his intense frown after he witnessed what was happening here. And of course he was not happy what those thugs were doing.

She was speechless, but she managed to nod with her head. Though she was also scared of falling or dropping her baby by accident at this height. However, to her surprise, her baby just stopped crying after Daikon saved them.

Daikon slowly descended and landed right in front of the bandits, a few meters away from them, as he let go the woman gently when her feet touched the ground.

"Go now." Daikon said, without taking his eyes off the bandits.

The blond woman didn't hesitate, but before she leaves with the child, she have to the savior the two words to make him remember after what he has done to her life and the baby.

"Thank you." Then, she promptly ran off the village safe and sound.

While Daikon was ignoring the stares everyone was giving to him, he crossed his arms and addressed to the attackers.

"Don't you have important business you can do rather than burning villages?" He interrogated with indignity on his voice.

"Who do you think you are to tell us what to do?" One of the bandits retorted, as the other thugs yelled in agreement, like they're trying to show they are not intimidated after Daikon's self introduction in the sky.

"Everyone, how about you shut the hell up and let me deal with him!" The leader yelled, making his men flinched and decided to stay quiet. He turned back to Daikon as he crossed his arms. "I'm surprised you have the balls to ask me that question. However, this is not of your goddamn business to answer you." He hissed. "So would you be kind to get the hell outta my sight, unless I'll have to ask my partner over here to crush your head like a watermelon."

The big man with the hammer growled at Daikon for taking away his first victim of the day.

"You are too kind to let me go, but I'm afraid I have to refuse." He glared at the giant bandit. "Your psycho almost took a life of a woman protecting her child with no mercy. You think I will just walk away and ignore that?" His voice turned more threatening. "Now you just gave me another reason to break your teeth and make you cry." He threw his duffle bag to the ground, and cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the bandit group.

"Really? Are you gonna risk your life to face all of us like a hero?" The leader laughed mockingly, before he turned to his partner. "Hey, can you get rid of him while we finish with the rest of the houses?" He walked to his men, leaving the big man alone with Daikon.

He grinned wickedly as he walked towards the young man. "With all my pleasure."

The two men approached each other, meaning the showdown is about to begin. Some of the villagers who didn't leave the place, were watching apprehensively, not only because there will be a bloodshell, the man who Daikon is going to fight with is the most fearsome criminal that no one would venture to challenge him. When Daikon and the bandit was now closer, the bald man was the first to attack by gripping the handle of his hammer and swung it downwards. Daikon didn't even attempt to dodge, instead he launched his fist directly in the hammer's face with a shout.

The hammer and the fist collided and they both did not move after their attack made contact. Next, everything went silent, while everyone, including the giant bandit went taken aback that Daikon's hand could endure with that heavy object. But suddenly, it heard a crack sound before the lines started to show up all over the hammer, and then it got shattered into pieces.

"W-What?!" The bald man was in shock to see his powerful weapon was destroyed with just one punch.

Daikon smirked at the reaction, before he made a jump and roundhouse kicked in the bandit's face, making him spit out. The unarmed bandit stumbled back as the dizziness left him in a vulnerable position to defend himself, and before he would regain his consciousness, Daikon attacked him again by launching an uppercut to his chin, breaking some of his teeth as the result. The big bald man was thrown back and hit his back to the ground, now fully knocked out.

The bandits and the leader went into shock after they saw their strong associate was defeated. The villagers were also dumbfounded how it turned out, but then they started to feel the hope, as if someone or something have heard their appeals at this moment and send a warrior to fulfill their distress call.

The leader looked at the unconscious partner, before he turned to Daikon, without saying a word.

"Tell me, the reason you sent that big guy against me was because you are already afraid what I just said?" Daikon began to taunt at the leader, without removing the grin off his face. "I could swear that you're sweating and I don't think it's for the heat it's getting because of the fire."

Daikon wasn't wrong, a sweat drop was rolling down to his temple. The leader gritted his teeth in silent fury how Daikon was provoking him on purpose. He turned his head to his men, as he realized they looked unsure if they can fight against the young one. He noticed one of them took a step back.

"What are you guys still standing around? He's just one man, he doesn't stand a chance if we attack together! Get him!" The leader yelled, extending his arm towards Daikon with his finger pointing at him.

The bandits thought he was right, so without think twice they charged, raising their weapons and letting out a war cry. Daikon just stood still, letting them to surround him so he wouldn't have the chance to retreat. When the armed thugs were now closer, Daikon crossed his arms in the form x. In that moment, he started to growl and seemed very focus for some reason.

 **"HAAAA!"**  He raised his arms to his sides, creating a sort of invisible shock wave that pushed all the bandits around him. Some bandits crashed into the walls of the houses and knocked down the others as well.

After he was not surrounded anymore and his personal space was clear, one bandit tried to ambush him with a sword from behind. Daikon sensed that attack before he sidestepped and the sword flew down in front of his face. He kept dodging a few more slashes until he gripped the bandit's wrist and elbowed him in the face, stunning him. Afterwards, he punched to the torso a couple of times before he grabbed his head and kneed him in his jaw.

Daikon side kicked to another bandit from his left, sending him flying away. Suddenly, he eluded the spear thrust before he grabbed the shaft and broke it with his hand. The spearman dropped the weapon and tried to punch him, but Daikon caught his fist and counterattacked by punching into the stomach. The spearman gasped in pain as Daikon jabbed him a couple of times and finished him with another roundhouse kick.

A group of four charged towards Daikon as an attempt to outnumber him. Daikon raised his hands with his palms out to the group as his face grew concentrated, and suddenly two blue spheres of energy came out of both his hands. He then shot the glowing spheres at the bandits, creating a loud explosion that they just disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"He has powers too?!" He heard a bandit shouting in disbelief.

"Dammit, we can't fight in close combat! Archers!" Daikon snapped out before turning around and saw a dozen of them, formed in a line in front of him, armed with bows and crossbows, aiming the arrows towards him.

"Fire!" They released the barrage of arrows.

"Oh crap!" Daikon prepared himself to deflect them.

Only one thing he did not expect, is that a stream of fire just blew between where he was standing and the archers, burning the arrows into ashes before they could hit Daikon. He blinked in shock like he thought he hallucinated what he just saw, and before he would ask what just happened, he sensed another presence. But unlike the bandits and the villagers, this one has a higher power level. He turned to the right where the flames came from, and he spotted a cloaked man of average height, standing between an alley.

"W-Who are you?" Daikon couldn't help but express his surprise towards the stranger who supposedly helped him.

Daikon could see he responded with a wide grin that shows abnormal sharp canines, before he swiftly took off the cloak to reveal his full appearance. He was a young, apparently he has around the same age as Daikon, with a slightly tan tone and spiky pink-colored hair. He wears a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, revealing his bare chest. A gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white-knee length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist and black open-toed sandals. And he wears a scale-patterned white scarf around his neck.

However, Daikon noticed most of the bandits had their eyes widened in a mix of shock and horror, but without knowing that they're staring at some kind of a red tattoo which is located just below the pink haired young man's right shoulder.

"Aw shit, he's a wizard!" A bandit with a shaved head exclaimed with a hint of panic.

Daikon went stunned as he turned back to the pink haired stranger that he remained practically petrified. He couldn't believe that he would finally meet a wizard in just one day after leaving home, but he also never thought a young man could be one of them, and nearly stronger as him. That could explain why the bandits are now scared of him, after witnessing how he burned the barrage of arrows with his own fire. Daikon was now intrigued to learn what else he could do to scare them even more.

"What are you doing, you queers?! Just kill them both or I'm going to make sure you won't get out of this place alive!" The bandit leader was already pissed off that another defiant has joined the battle against him and his men are becoming disappointingly worthless.

The bandits didn't move back after hearing their leader's threat, though they no longer had the courage to attack in front. The only thing they're doing is staring at the wizard walking towards to Daikon, as he wore an amazed expression with his mouth agape.

"Hey man, you're okay? Those archers almost took you by surprise." The young wizard spoke to Daikon cheerfully.

The raven haired man blinked a couple of times at the wizard's greeting. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. I could've dodged the arrows, but thanks for your help." Daikon responded, though puzzled why the wizard's not serious about what's going on here.

"Just thought you would need a hand. Wouldn't you mind if I can take all these bad guys?" The wizard said as he looked over the bandits with a grin, making them flinch in fear.

Daikon raised his eyebrow in doubtfulness. "Are you sure about that? I think it would be better if we can do this together." He suggested, not satisfied after he just got into the fight.

"Good point, but that won't be necessary." The wizard replied with confidence. "They're not much of a threat to me, so I'll finish with them with no problem."

Daikon's face grew thoughtful, still a little bit unsure if he should do what the wizard says, but then he realized this could be a great opportunity to finally witness, for the first time ever, how a wizard can do in combat with the help of the "Magic" he always heard about once it for all. Though it's such a disappointment he just has to stay still and watch, and he just tested one of his techniques. Feeling there's no way he could change his mind, Daikon let out a sigh.

"Alright then, they're all yours." He answered reluctantly, crossing his arms like he's now waiting to see what the wizard will do to impress him.

The pink haired wizard's toothy grin widened, before he walked towards the bandits as he cracked his knuckles. They started to sweat even more, and with their leader forcing them to fight against the wizard, it's now a dead end.

"S-stay away from us!" One of the archers tried to stop him by shooting an arrow.

The tip of the arrow was about to pierce between the wizard's eyes, but then he whipped his head around as he stopped abruptly. After that, he turned his head back, showing he caught the arrow with his gritted teeth. He didn't even wear off the smile before he snapped the shaft in two.

"Oh, I think you just made a big mistake." The wizard said directly to the archer, who was now trembling uncontrollably after immediately regretting for what he have done.

"And also every one of you for trying of taking down this village. Now prepare to feel the burning sensation you're about to get! But first!" He looked around at the buildings engulfed in flames before his mind just got an idea. He arched his back while spreading his legs and his arms lifted to shoulder height, before he started to suck the polluted air by the black smoke into his lungs.

Daikon watched with a bewildered expression, having the doubt if the wizard's is making a technique. But suddenly, he noticed that the flames was being drawn out from the entire village, but the fire wasn't even extinguished. Then, his reaction quickly changed into stupefy when he saw the fire was going into to the wizard's mouth, not even suffering the likely horrible burn inside as a result.

In a few words, the wizard was literally eating it.

The inhabitants were even more dumbstruck that they'd thought this is some kind of a miracle. As for the bandits, they were now on the verge of pissing their pants and couldn't even attempt to avoid what he's doing.

What was left of the fire was has gone, also saving the entire village from being burned to the ground. After that, the wizard let out a sigh of satisfaction after fulfilling his stomach, as the trails of smoke were coming out through his teeth.

"Thank you for the meal you prepared for me by the way! Now I'm all fired up!" He shouted with enthusiasm, bumping his knuckles each other, when a flaming circle with a symbol of a head of a dragon appeared in the front, which just gained Daikon's attention.

"RUN!" The bandits finally decided to sound the retreat against their leader's order to stand still. But it was too late to escape.

The wizard breathed so deeply that his cheeks puffed out, as he placed his clenched hands in front of his mouth.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

He spat out a huge torrent of flames that engulfed all across his path, before it reached to the whole bandit group as dozens of screams rang out. The wizard stopped spreading the fire before It took a brief moment before the cloud of dust cleared away, the bandits lay on the ground, all of them unconscious with their bodies roasted with black, their clothes burnt and their weapons completely destroyed by the blaze. Since then, everything was already quiet, when the civilians felt it was now safe to come out from hiding now that the fight was over.

"Holy crap..." Daikon could only express with two words. But before he'd begun to compliment the wizard, he noticed something that seems a little bit off. "Wait... There's only one left!" He realized the bandit leader was not among his fallen men.

"What?! How could someone managed to get away from my attack?!" The wizard asked angrily.

"That coward surely ran away before that!" Daikon answered, also a little upset that the despicable leader could be so fortunate, though gutless, to escape from the karma. "He can't be that far! I know he's still here!" He said when he could still feel his presence.

"Me too, I can smell him!" The wizard replied as he sniffed.

Daikon didn't need to make a question. But before they'd try to track the bandit leader down, they both heard a neigh that just came from a small stable intact, and suddenly the main door burst open. A bay horse sprung out from there when the rider turned out to be the bandit leader. Now he rode in flight to his way into the forest.

"Dammit, he's getting away!" The pink haired wizard growled.

"Don't worry, he won't escape that easily." Daikon grinned.

Before the wizard would ask, Daikon jumped up and flew across the forest from above, missing the shocked reaction from the wizard's face. He looked down and narrowed his eyes, trying to peer through the trees, until he spotted a silhouette of that man and the horse. Daikon thought he could launch a power beam to stop him, but then he came up with a better idea which made him smirk.

The bandit leader looked behind, thinking he managed to get away from the flying young man and the wizard in the village after he sneaked to the stable. He didn't care what happened to his men, he knew exactly that they'll be beaten, that's why he sneaked all his way to the stable while those two brats were distracted. But as he thought he was finally safe, as he turned his head to focus on the road, his path was suddenly blocked in the blink of an eye by Daikon. Eventually, the horse got startled before rearing and the rider fell backwards off the saddle. Then, the stallion raced in the opposite direction as it was meant to go back the village.

The last gangster groaned as he sat up, and when his sight become clearly, he gasped in horror when he saw Daikon, floating with his arms crossed.

"Mind if I ask where are you going?" He said with a grin, as he landed on the ground.

The bandit leader only gulped, and without warning, he stood up briskly and tried to flee, but Daikon was fast enough to grab the back of his collar. And before the bandit realizes, Daikon rose back into the sky with him. The outlaw man screamed as he watched how far he's being sent away from the ground, before Daikon stopped at the same height where he can still see the village from up here.

"Wait! Please don't do this! I beg you!" The gutless bandit pleaded, trying to not look down when he's now terrified by the thought Daikon would make him fall to death in the midair. Not to mention he's afraid of the heights.

"You really think I'd forgive you after you and your men have done to this innocent and small village you were trying to destroy it?" He pointed to the settlement, now without the fire as moments ago. "I think this is what you deserve for doing such a thing."

He has no intention to take a man's life, though he intended to put fear on the bandit by threatening him, just as a warning to not make him forget.

"No! I-I won't do this again! I'm done being a criminal! You just took down all of my men! W-Well, actually it was the wizard. But now I can't restore my group and I'll quit! I'm not lying to you!"

Daikon frowned, he still wasn't convinced the man just expressed his remorse. He learned that sometimes people just use the excuses to hide their guilty and avoid being punished.

"Do you promise? I'm giving the one and last chance, and if you're gonna waste it..." Daikon trailed off to make the bandit get the answer.

"Yes! I swear it! Now please let me go!"

Daikon knew what comes next, he let the criminal go, tell him he doesn't want to see him ever again and then they separate to mind their own business. However, there's a slight possibility that this bandit is going to make trouble again. He's not even young to begin with, otherwise Daikon would believe his words. Therefore, Daikon though he should do something drastic so the bandit will keep his word, until he got a crazy idea.

"Alrightly then. I let you go." He replied with a smile.

The gang leader's eyes widened when he realized what Daikon actually meant. "NO, WAIT A MINUTE!"

Daikon released the bandit from his grip, letting him descend back to the forest while he spends all the air from his lungs to keep screaming and spun around like a rag doll that he began to feel dizzy. The bandit shut his eyes when he was now blind with fear and panic as his heart beat like a drum roll. As he didn't want to think how painful will be to crash into the ground, he felt suddenly grabbed him by one of his ankles before his body remained motionless. The bandit cracked his eyes open and gasped when he saw he was by inches from the ground, for one second and he was going to the afterlife but in the most horrible way.

Daikon was the one who avoided that after he deliberately gave the bandit a one hell of a scare.

"Sorry about that, I forgot I had to get down before letting you go." Daikon said jokingly. "But seriously, you better stay out of trouble if you don't want me to look out for you. Do you understand?"

The bandit didn't respond, nor even move, which Daikon raised his eyebrow. He tilted his head to look into his face, before realizing he just fell unconscious.

"Oh, he passed out. Didn't see that coming." Daikon shrugged. "Guess he just got the message." He dropped the gang leader to the ground, before he soared into the air and headed his way back to the village.

* * *

The moment he got in there, he was greeted by the remaining civilians who cheered at his return, as they gave him their gratefulness and asked how can they repay him. Daikon of course, kindly rejected the reward, convincing them that what he did was his decision and told they shouldn't worry about the last bandit who escaped. As he was strolling, he watched most of the buildings are already burnt because of the fire, wondering if the people can be able to repair the damages. Suddenly, he just remembered the wizard was here, so he hurried to the exact spot where the wizard was last seen.

Eventually, and luckily, he found the pink haired young man standing in front of the bandits, all of them tied up in groups, including the big bald man who was still out of commission.

"Hey there!" Daikon called out with a wave.

The wizard snapped his attention away from the bandits as he turned his head to Daikon.

"Hey, what did you do to him?" He asked when he noticed the bandit leader was not with him as he thought.

"I let him go, I think he just learned his lesson." Daikon replied.

"Seriously? I would totally kick his ass for trying to fool us if my partner was here." The wizard complained as he crossed his arms.

"Your partner?" Daikon said with curiosity.

"Natsu!"

They both heard a childish-like voice, before turning around and what they saw approaching was a small blue cat, literally flying towards them with its pair of white, feathered, angel-like wings. The cat has a white stomach, a rectangular head with pink ears, light blue cheek marks near to its tiny whiskers. A long white-tipped tail and triangular nose that leads to his semi round upper lips. And he was carrying a green backpack with the straps tied in a bow around its neck.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you! For a moment I thought I'd lost you forever!" The cat exclaimed in relief.

"Happy, where have you been? You just missed the whole spectacle when I eat the fire off the village and dealt those punks with my Fire Dragon's Roar!" The pink haired young man pointed at the unconscious gang members.

"I'm sorry I stayed behind, Natsu. But I was so distracted when I found a lake with fishes. They looked so delicious~" The blue flying cat purred with a trail of saliva rolling down on the corner of his mouth.

"A talking cat… With wings?" Daikon muttered in shock, pointing his index finger at the blue cat.

Happy snapped out from his fantasy with the fishes when he heard Daikon's statement which somewhat made him feel offended. "Excuse you, sir! Even though I would look like a rare animal, doesn't mean you should look at me as a freak! I have feelings too, you know!" The cat came closer to Daikon face to face, making the young stranger back away.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen one of your kind before." He explained apologetically, as he chuckled awkwardly.

"It's okay. He really is kind of a weird creature after all. But still, I treat him as a best friend. Right, buddy?" Natsu grinned at his partner.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheerfully answered.

Daikon couldn't help but smile to watch that kind of friendship they have. Nevertheless, he was still surprised to see a peculiar pet with the capacity of speaking the human language and have wings to fly. He started to feel like an explorer for finding an incredible animal, way too different than the common creatures he know in the nature.

"By the way, I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Natsu, and this is my partner, Happy!" He pointed to the blue cat.

"Hi there, nice to meet you!" Happy introduced himself by raising his paw.

Daikon smiled in response. "Daikon, pleased to meet you. Glad I'd find a friendly face around here. Especially a wizard with such amazing powers." He addressed to Natsu. "The way you burned the barrage of arrows, and how you saved the village by eating the fire and spitting it. you impressed me. I can't tell you nothing more that I'm very impressed."

Natsu blinked at his compliment. "Are you kidding me? What you did was even more amazing! I've never thought you could stand against those jerks with punches and kicks, and that power beam you launched was the awesomeness thing I have ever seen!" He said with great emotion

"Wait, I thought you said you were the one who took care of those bandits." Happy replied in confusion.

"Not all of them." Natsu corrected. "You should have seen him, Happy! Just when I reached the village, I saw he was completely surrounded by those bandits! I tried to save him when they attack him, but what I did not expect is that somehow he managed to push everyone with no effort! And then he started to beat them one by one! Even he can fly, Happy! I saw him raising in the sky with my own eyes!"

Happy's jaw fell down as he wore a shocked expression, like he always thought he's the only one who can fly.

"Really?! Are you not joking?" The blue cat turned at Daikon. "Tell me he's not just messing with me!" He began to lose control of himself, very uncertain whether if he can believe that story or not.

Daikon chuckled at Happy's reaction. "Nope, he's telling the truth, my little friend." He said. Though he was kinda surprised because he didn't know Natsu watched him fighting against the bandits before he decided to step into the fight.

"Our friends aren't gonna believe us when we get back!" Natsu said excitedly to his partner. When suddenly an interesting thought just came up in his mind. "Hey, I got a great idea, why don't you come with us to Fairy Tail?" He asked to Daikon with an optimistic smile.

"Fairy Tail?" The black haired outsider raised an eyebrow the puzzle. "Never heard about that name before."

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" Happy inquired, as Daikon shook his head to answer the question. "Well, it's a guild where we belong. All the members are wizards just like Natsu. And all of them are friendlies as well." He said cheerfully.

"I'm sure you're welcome in there, even though you don't look like one of us. I'm interested to know about you and your powers, if you don't mind." Natsu said.

"But Natsu, what if he has no time for that? Don't get me wrong, I also want to know, but we don't have to force him if he needs to go somewhere." Happy explained.

"Actually... I don't have a anywhere to go." Daikon replied with a sheepish laugh, feeling himself like a homeless after giving them that answer. "I was just wandering by, hoping I could find a town and a shelter. You guys were going somewhere, by any chance?"

"Yeah, we were on our way to Magnolia after we finished a quest, until I smelled something was burning in the forest and that's how I got here." Natsu said. "But you can come with us! That's where our guild is and it's not even too far from here. And we can help you to find a place to stay."

"Well..." Daikon rubbed his chin as he took a moment to think.

It's kinda unusual a person would do that kind of offer after they just know each other in a battle. He would say that's sound suspicious, but after Happy introduced himself as Natsu's friend, and the fact that he's a friendly talking cat, he thought the wizard can be trustworthy. Plus that he just promised to search a possible dwelling he should need. Therefore Daikon didn't find what sort of problem accompanying the wizard to meet his friends. In fact, he just got interested to find more mages from the group called the Fairy Tail.

"Oh, why would I say no? I'll go with you!" He answered with the smile spread across his face, as he picked up the duffle bag he left it on the ground.

His answer made Natsu even more delighted. He stepped forward towards Daikon and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that! Then we should get going then!"

Without the need of wait, Daikon, Happy and Natsu set off the village on foot as they bid farewell to the villagers. During their travel throughout the forest, Daikon was reflecting that today turned out with full of surprises than he could ever expect. To accomplish his goal in such little time, maybe he was granted by the luck per se or was just a mere series of coincidences. Even so, his journey was just getting started, and probably more surprises awaits him.


	2. Ki vs Magic

The trip lasted about forty minutes before Daikon, Natsu and Happy have crossed the main bridge which leads into the city of Magnolia, where is located in the southeastern part of Fiore. The city was a built-up area, extended over the large, rectangular and flat surface, to the shores of a wide ocean surrounded by mountains from afar, as the bright sun reflects over it. Much to Daikon's surprise, while he was walking across the cobblestone road, following Natsu and Happy from behind, he watched the largest groups of buildings with its different designs than he didn't see before. Basically, they were taller, about two to three-story, and they were made of concrete and bricks, instead of timbers. When they were now in the middle of the town, he saw a square-shaped cathedral with four cylindrical keep towers attached at each corner and the entrance was a huge gate, with a small bell tower at the very top of the building, facing the entrance.

"First time to visit Magnolia?" Happy asked when he noticed Daikon looking at the cathedral in amazement.

Daikon snapped out when he heard the blue cat talking to him, before he answered with a nod.

"Actually, it's the very first time I come to a place like this." He said as he continued looking around the city of Magnolia. "I see they have everything, stores, restaurants, schools, and anything where I could look for. This is really amazing."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying being here. But you just wait until we get to Fairy Tail's building." Natsu replied

"So what else you can tell me about your guild?" Daikon asked in order to gather more info about the organization.

"Nothing much, only I can tell you Fairy Tail's the only guild set in this town." The pink haired Mage said.

"Wait, there's more guilds in Fiore?" Daikon inquired with a hint of surprise.

"Of course they are! You never knew?" Happy responded with a perplexed look.

Daikon rubbed the back of the head as he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just no one told me about it. But you must understand that I'm an outsider, so I'd be glad if you can tell me."

"We don't know too much detail, but I'm sure the Guild Master is going to tell you everything you need to know once you'll meet him." Natsu gave Daikon a convenient suggestion.

"Then I'll be looking forward for it." Daikon accepted Natsu's idea with satisfaction.

Moments later, they were now facing a large two-story high building with a shape of a pagoda, which was located near the shores. Each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof, and had extremely long arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, which bore a waving white flag on its point. Below the dome, the small arched windows were partially covered by banners, but Daikon had attention to the orange banner in the middle, held up by a pair of vertical poles.

The entrance was a large round red door, and above it was a sign with the name of the guild, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor.

"Here we are! Man, it feels good to be back!" Natsu said, very appeased after the boring long and exhausting walk. "Let's see how our friends are going."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy agreed merrily.

Natsu turned to Daikon. "Ready to meet the whole gang?" He said with a grin.

The question made Daikon look at the door, wondering how many people he will find inside, how they work here and what they do for living with their Magic. Had to admit that he never thought he could have the chance to meet more wizards, but suddenly, he started to feel the thrill just by thinking what kind of event he will experience that probably he'll never forget.

"Let's get in." He answered, giving back the smirk to show the young wizard he's more than prepared.

Natsu nodded, and with one push with his hands, he opened the main door. Daikon had his eyes closed as he tried to contain himself before he took a step into the building, but then, he heard a lot of noises that made him open his eyes and his expression turned into shock.

There was a huge brawl going on in a large hunch hall, mainly consisted of wood, with a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. A group of people, supposedly the magicians, was punching, kicking, and throwing chairs while yelling that it was impossible to hear what they're saying. Also, they were breaking several benches and tables, even bumping into someone who isn't involved before joining the fight. It was a total chaos that Daikon never imagined.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He shouted, very confused why the members of one organization are fighting each other.

"Aw man, I can't believe they started it without me!" Natsu complained. "Oh well, at least it seems it's not over yet, time to greet my friends with my fist!" He cracked his knuckles.

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" Daikon stated in incredulity and before he would say anything else to him, Natsu leaped up into the crowd as the brawl continued on.

"Happy, would you care to explain what's happening?" Daikon said, watching the scene in bewilderment.

"They do this a lot of time just for fun." Happy responded with a shrug. "I know this looks wrong, but it's their nature of breaking things."

Daikon just blinked as he just remained standing with his crossed arms and waiting to see how the ruckus ends.

"Hey everyone, Natsu is back!" A man with a funny pompadour-like haircut exclaimed, gaining attention to everyone in the hall. They welcomed the pink haired wizard with the smile on their faces, but even so, they didn't stop making the mess, as the brawl just got more intense after Natsu jumped in.

Daikon recently realized the Fairy Tail members seemingly don't mean to harm anyone on purpose. Thus, he didn't sense the hostility in the atmosphere after he stepped into the building. Maybe they're just doing it this for entertainment and as a way to get along without having a sort of problem within the guild. Nevertheless, if this keeps going, they'll surely going to tear the place apart.

"How long does this gonna take?" He asked to Happy.

"I think forever until the Guild Master or Erza shows up." The blue cat replied with a sweat drop rolling down to his big head.

And before the young man would say something else, he heard a loud growl before realizing that the noise comes from his stomach. Daikon put his hands on his belly with an embarrassing look because Happy was staring at him when he also heard it.

"Oh, are you hungry already? We have a bar where we can serve you some food. Would you like to? It's on the house!" Happy made a kind offer he can't refuse.

Daikon remained silent for a moment until he smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to. I don't have money after all."

So Daikon and Happy walked across the hunch hall, as they tried to avoid the crowd to not get themselves dragged into the scuffle, until reaching to the bar at the end. A row of red-cushioned stools were the only ones who aren't damaged. Daikon sat one of them and dropped his duffle bag beside him, while Happy landed softly on the counter.

"Mirajane! We've got a starving waiting for you!" Happy shouted at the double swing doors, which apparently is the entrance to the kitchen.

"Is Natsu again?" A gentle female voice came from inside.

"Nope, this time we have a guest in our guild!" Happy replied.

"Oh, did you say a guest?"

The doors flung open and a slim young woman of below average height showed up. She has a long white hair which curls slightly at the end, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; with a short bang tied in a short upward ponytail. She wears a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. A large pink bow adorned on her chest, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around her waist. Thus, a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it.

"Hello there, what can I bring you?" The woman named Mirajane asked Daikon with kindness as her appearance.

Daikon was a little astonished to see a beautiful woman, as he stared at her large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body with large breasts. After she addressed him to take an order, he snapped out to respond.

"Anything you have, ma'am. Preferably, meat and rice, please."

"Of course, I'll see what I can do." Then, she went back to the kitchen to prepare the meal for the guest.

Daikon heard a snicker before he turned to Happy, as he covered his mouth with his paws and his cheeks were puffed out.

"What?" Daikon stated with befuddled expression.

"I saw the way you were looking at her." Happy replied in amusement.

His eyes widened as he held up his hands. "Whoa, wait a sec'! It's not what you're thinking. Just because I see a pretty woman, that doesn't mean I'm now attracted to her."

"You what now?"

He turned to his side and almost felt he was out of breath when his onyx eyes stared at the brown ones from a another appealing young woman, with shoulder-lengthened blond hair tied in a pair of twin pigtails. She's wearing a white sleeveless white tube top, with a of a blue heart, that reveals a generous portion of her cleavage and stomach. Gold trim runs along the edges. A short-cropped blue jacket has been thrown over it, and she's wearing a pair of frilly sleeves that aren't attached to her shirt, with a golden ribbon tied around her left arm. The outfit is finished with a black mini-skirt with a white belt strapped around her waist, with two silver buttons. A whip and a small leather pocket attached to her thighs. And black, thigh high stalkings with brown boots.

"Hi Lucy! How was your day?" Happy said cheerfully.

The blond haired woman sighed as she rubbed her head. "Still trying to get used all the trouble they're doing right now." She looked at the non-stopping scuffle, especially at Natsu, fighting against a shirtless guy with spiky black hair.

"You're still thinking using your lame ice powers are enough to beat my ass, Gray?!" Natsu yelled as he launched a burst of flames out of his hand.

"I'm about to try it! Don't think my ice will melt by your stupid fire!" The spiky haired man named Gray retorted, as he summoned a shield-shaped ice, blocking the fire to prove his point.

"Seriously, why they have to be rivals just for having the opposite elements of cold and heat?" Lucy asked to herself. She shook her head and smiled. "But I'm doing good, Happy. I'm enjoying being in this guild so far."

"You just joined?" Daikon asked, when he also noticed the Fairy Tail's symbol stamp of pinky color, at the back of her right hand.

"Yeah, about a week ago." She sat next to him. "I didn't see you before, are you new here?"

Daikon nodded with his head. "I bumped into Natsu and Happy and they offered me to visit your place." He replied.

"For real? Something tells me you have something that you must impress him. I mean, what reason he would bring you to Fairy Tail?" She stated.

"He really did, Lucy!" Happy replied with excitement, jumping from the counter and next to the special guest. "Just wait until Natsu tells everyone what Daikon did!"

Lucy only blinked before her lips formed up a small smile. "Sounds a good idea." She said.

Mirajane came out of the kitchen again, holding a wooden round tray which carries a plate of white rice with chicken curry on top, and a wooden mug filled with a non-alcoholic drink.

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you! Oh, and by the way, just call me Daikon." He took a bite of the rice covered with with the fork, and after shoving into his mouth, his eyes widened in surprise when he felt the sudden spicy taste mixed with sweetness.

"Wow, this is the most delicious thing I ever tasted! Very well done!" He complimented the bar lady.

"I am so glad to hear it, Daikon." Mirajane showed her happiness with her eyes closed.

Daikon was about to continue to eat the delectable meal, but before he could take the second bite, the main doors suddenly flew open with such tremendous force that the sound rang out the entire room. The sudden event made everyone froze, even the brawl has finally stopped, as they looked towards the newcomer. Daikon wondered who was it, but suddenly he felt a power level that is pretty high as from Natsu's.

Standing in the doorway, there was a young woman with a long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Wearing a plain breastplate armor with a depiction of a cross all over the torso. Included her shoulder plates and gauntlets. A long blue skirt and black tall boots. She looked around the hall, now completely a mess, before she glared at the ones who caused it, even Natsu, as they flinched in fear before they knew they are now in a big trouble.

"Who is she?" Daikon said in a low tone.

"She's one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail and a S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. Also known as Titania." Mirajane decided to answer for him with a little bit of info.

"And S-Class Mage?" Daikon asked with a puzzled look. "What does that mean?"

"It's a rank which a magician can achieve it by doing dangerous jobs." Happy responded. "But usually those who have that title are recognized as the most powerful! And Erza is one of them!"

Daikon turned back to the armored woman with a surprised expression, as she began to walk slowly before stopping in front of the petrified members.

"I want this place clean up before our master comes back and finds out what you've done. YOU GOT IT?" She boomed out, stomping the ground loudly.

"Yes, ma'am!"

They hastily began to gather up all the broken pieces of the tables and chairs, as some of them used the magic to repair them. It appears the girl with scarlet hair has the authority as an elite member to make an order for the whole guild. She continued to walk through the hall, until she noticed Natsu beside her doing nothing. He was wearing a grin across his face, without even afraid to her presence.

"Hey Erza, how was your mission?" The pink haired man greeted her in good humor.

Erza did not answer, as she crossed her arms. Natsu blinked to her current look, before he realized he's been tagged as the culprit for the way she was staring accusingly at him.

"Wait, I wasn't the one who started the fight, I swear! I just came here with the new guy and they were having fun without me!" Natsu briskly gave an explanation, waving his hands to show his innocence. Although he was considered as the only one who constantly causes too much trouble, this time he's not the one to blame.

Erza's scold was now gone, but she kept the frown as she raised an eyebrow. "A new guy you said?" She inquired.

The question brought everyone's attention ever since they've never noticed Natsu brought someone to their guild.

Natsu looked around until he spotted Daikon, sitting at the bar with Happy, Lucy and Mirajane. He walked up to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Daikon. When I was on my way back to Magnolia, I found him in the village fighting against some barbaric bandits who were they attacking in there!"

"Hello." The savior of the village said with a wave, a little shy when so many eyes landed on him as they gathered around him.

And so, Natsu started to tell in detail about what he saw, like how the young man could fight on despite being outnumbered, and how he launched the two balls of energy he created. Even Daikon added about the moment when he reached there, he saved a defenseless woman with a child from a terrible death and how he beat up the big guy who almost took her life, which everyone, including Erza, went shocked, to think what would happen if he wasn't in there. But then he lighted up the mood when he mentioned about the leader who tried to escape, and how he gave him a lesson by letting him fall in the air and caught him before touching the ground, before he passed out with fright. He earned a few laughs, though others asked Daikon why he let him go.

"Long story short, I offered him to come here and I was thinking to ask gramps if he can become one of us." Natsu concluded as he flashed a grin to Daikon.

He turned to Natsu in surprise. Clearly he didn't know he had that idea, nor he even tell him. "Wait, wait, is that possible?" Daikon asked. Confused, unsure, but at the same time a little bit excited he could be part of a community.

"Sure it is. Everyone is welcome to join our guild!" A man with short, straight, slicked dark blue hair replied with a friendly face.

"I'm sure the master will be convinced when he hears your heroic action. Furthermore, I'd like to see your fighting skills." Erza added with a smile.

"Speaking of which, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked with interest, which made Daikon raise his eyebrows.

"Oh… You mean like the people call that power which the wizards do?" He said.

Natsu's smile disappeared as his face filled with confusion at that question. "Of course! Don't tell me you don't know about the magic."

Daikon rubbed the back of his head. "Actually… I don't have. In fact, I'm not a wizard as you think." He replied, before he went a little nervous when he received the shocking reaction from all the guild.

"What?! So that means you know nothing about the Mages?!" A man with a spiky white hair asked in disbelief.

"I've heard so many things about you when I was a kid. But, until moments ago, I never could get a chance to meet a real one in person." He said to Natsu, who was also shocked. "Me and my family were spending our life living in the wilderness and away from the society."

"That sounds pretty sad." Mirajane said with her voice full of pity, when she started to imagine how harsh is to be all alone in a place in the middle of nowhere.

Daikon smiled in comfort as a response. "Don't worry, we didn't have such a tough lifestyle as you think. My father has a job in the construction and my mother didn't have mind to live in an isolated, but quiet place. Also he taught me how to survive when I find myself alone in some places away from home." He chuckled in embarrassment. "I know that sounds pretty irresponsible from him, but I understood his intentions. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now."

After telling his little background, everyone stayed quiet, not even sure what to say for the fact he wouldn't be a Mage as they thought in the first place.

"So... If you don't have magic, then what kind of power do you have?" Gray said suddenly.

Daikon grew thoughtful, before he decided to answer with an important question. "Any one of you heard about the Ki?"

As expected, everyone was looking each other in bewilderment. Erza was the only one who was rubbing her chin, like she was trying to think if she heard that word a long time ago, but no memory came from her until she gave up and answered by shaking her head. Daikon let out a sigh, he was not the kind of a man who has to give all this explanation like a teacher recently signed up into an elementary school. But he had to try and remember what his father lectured him.

"Well... How can I say this... Unlike the Magic, it's a life force energy that possesses every living being, including every single one of you. However, it requires to be trained physically and mentally, and even good concentration to be able to manipulate it. The more you train, your energy will increase and you can perform techniques in a battle with it. This is how I can manipulate."

With his face grew concentrated as he extended his hand with the palm up, and suddenly a little blue ball of energy glowed out of his hand, making the crowd looking directly at the orb with amazement written all over their faces.

"The Ki also helps you to enhance your speed, strength and endurance. Oh, and even I can do this! Check this out."

Daikon stood up from his stool and then he began to levitate, until he remained floating for three meters from the floor. The guild went dumbfounded like they're watching an amazing spectacle from a circus, only that this has no illusions or tricks.

"Of course, you should need the enough power to learn it. It could take months, but as long as you practice it, you can fly higher whenever you want." Daikon said before he landed back to the ground level, and sat back on the same tool. He crossed one of his legs and supported his elbow onto the counter.

"The Ki has benefits, but also has its limits. Because the Ki helps to keep the living being alive, but if I lose all the energy within my body, whether I sustain heavy injuries or waste what I have left... Well... I guess you get the idea..." After Daikon have nothing more to say, the silence only remains in the atmosphere as the guild still didn't know what they should comment.

"So what you're saying is something similar like the magic?" Erza asked.

"You are quite right." An unknown voice came from behind.

The whole guild turned around with their sight towards the opened gates, before they saw a familiar figure of an extremely short, elderly man. The sunlight upon him gave a clear view with his appearance. He's bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair, and a thick white mustache and grayish eyebrows. He wore a white shirt with the black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle, under an orange hoodie. Orange shorts and a blue stripped jester hat.

"Master Makarov! How long have you been there?" Erza said in surprise.

"Just long enough when I started to hear what the young man was talking." He glanced to Daikon, now amazed to see the Guild Master, but also because he sensed the old man's power level is incredibly higher than he would expect.

Makarov approached to the crowd as they split to make way for their master, until he was now standing in front of the stranger, with his hands interlocked behind his back. "If you don't mind, there's only one thing I need to ask and I want to know." He spoke out, with absolute seriousness on his tone that the guild members noticed their master looked at Daikon in askance. "Who told you and taught everything about that power?"

Daikon became tensed when he stared at the furrowed glare from the old man, and his power level was increasing that Daikon felt his shoulders getting crushed on. No doubt Makarov is showing a sign of hostility to him for one reason, but to not make him lose his patience, Daikon immediately responded.

"Um... My father was the one who I spent my training with him. My powers were inherited from him and my grandfather. T-That's all I know."

Thankfully, Daikon sensed Makarov's hostility was getting lower, but his face still held the frown.

"Wait a second, you also know about it, master?" Erza suddenly said to Makarov. She was intrigued and very confused, as her companions wore the expression of 'I ask the same thing'.

Makarov closed his eyes, and after a few seconds of silence. He replied solemnly. "Yes. I do." Then he raised his hand before someone, or rather the entire guild, would start to questioning him how long he knew such thing like the Ki exist. "What the young man said is completely accurate. Everything from the beginning. To be honest, I never expected someone like him would be interested to join in my guild. Though I'm not very sure if he can stay with us."

The Fairy Tail wizards went shocked at their leader's statement. For all the years he never hesitated to accept new members into their club, even he threw parties to celebrate and act friendly, especially he treat them like they're his new family. But right now there's no party, he's acting coldly and he's treating Daikon like he's a potential threat.

"W-What are you talking about Gramps?!" Natsu couldn't help but complain. Even though he learned Daikon doesn't have magic, he didn't bring him to be rejected. "Is there something wrong that he has different power than the rest of us?!" He demanded.

Makarov looked at Natsu, not surprised he's on the stranger's side, before he let out a sigh. "I was not prepared for this, but I believe it's now the time you deserve to hear the truth." The shorty old man jumped onto the counter and sat on it with his crossed legs and arms. "It happened fifty years ago, before I became the new master, I took a recent S-Class job of pursuing a dangerous fugitive, who escaped from a prison and murdered a dozen of the guards, and almost tore down the entire building. Of course, I didn't want to risk my life without knowing how he could cause such destruction, so I went to that place to find out how did that happen. I spoke to one of the witnesses who survived his encounter with that prisoner. The guard told me it was impossible he would do something like that because he didn't have Magic, but somehow he was capable to launch energy blasts that killed all those who tried to stop him."

Makarov just noticed Daikon had his eyes widened in shock, meaning he knows what kind of technique the fugitive used, but also for the fact he never knew there would be another person who had the exact same power.

"It was such a chaos that more prisoners tried to escape as well, but thankfully the mages from other guilds, even from ours, have come to avoid the mass breakout. The same guy was the only one who got away, though he hadn't the ability to fly like you have, young man." He looked at Daikon. "And so my witness pointed me the direction where he ran away. However, I found it hard to believe about what the guard told me, but I couldn't waste my time since that guy was on the loose and I didn't want to imagine what he would do if he ended up in a city surrounded with innocent people."

"My God... And you managed to find him?" Mirajane asked, a little disturbed after she heard the part of the killing.

Makarov nodded with his head. "Turns out he wasn't so good to cover his tracks while he was fleeing. I learned he passed through a small town, but he let the inhabitants saw his face. One of them told me he spent last night in an inn, and to my relief, he do nothing that could endanger the innocents. And in the next morning, he went inside of a forest to the west, so I hurried in there to reach him. A couple of hours later, I finally found him trying to catch a breath while drinking water from a river. I tried to sneak up on him, but I wasn't so stealthy before he noticed my presence and attacked me first with a barrage of those energy blasts. This was the toughest battle I ever experienced, because the moment those blasts hit the ground, all of them exploded like they were bombs, destroying much of the forest we were standing. That made me realize the guard wasn't overreacting after all."

"It was so difficult to defeat him, he was very aggressive that it was too risky to fight in close combat, and even when I cast some of my spells to him, he knows how to dodge. Honestly, I thought I couldn't last so much longer to fight against that individual, but what I didn't see coming is that he was now tired, before I learned he must wasted all his energy by launching many attacks so exasperating. So I took the chance to take him down with a powerful spell enough to incapacitate him. He was a formidable opponent, but strangely, it appeared it was his very first fight."

"What happened next? I assume you didn't bring him back to the cell after what he had done." Erza replied.

"Exactly. While I had to make sure he remained unconscious, I talked to the authorities and convinced them to take him to a certain place in the south where he cannot escape easily, nor unleashing his power like before." His thick eyebrows furrowed. "But I didn't stop asking myself how could anyone like a criminal with no experience in combat could have that kind of power, and where did that come from if he really wasn't a Mage? For days I strove to discover about it, but I didn't find any books that could describe that ability, until my master noticed my frustration and decided to speak with me in private. I told him what happened on my last job, and how much has been bothering me after that event. I had the feeling my master never heard about that unknown power, but to my great surprise, he plainly said he does."

Ignoring the constant shocking faces from the guild, Makarov continued as he remained his calm tone.

"He explained to me that it's called the Ki and that's when I learned everything about it, the same details as the young man said." His eyes turned to Daikon once again. "I went upset and asked him why no one else know about the Ki. I tried to reason with him that everyone in our guild needs to know how dangerous that power can be if we face another enemy but stronger than the last one I faced. But my master refused to spread the word."

"But why?" Daikon was the one who inquired.

"He warned me about the consequences I'll make if every single Mage from other guilds, even all the people in Fiore, find out about the Ki. There always be someone who will have the idea of misusing that power or who control it inappropriately." Makarov let out a sigh, before his voice got softer. "He made me understand that I'd create a some kind of a domino effect that I'll put all my friends' lives in danger. But now you all know the secret before I realize."

Makarov remained silent as the Fairy Tail members looked each other in perplexity, unable to decide what to say anything about it. Unlike the others, Daikon was lost in thought. Clearly he always believed he and his father were the only ones who are the Ki users, but he never imagined there would be a person, no, a criminal would use that power too, but in the wrong way.

"I am sorry, my children." Makaro spoke again, but this time with regret, as he raised his head to everyone with the remorseful look on his face. "I know some of you want to learn more about the Ki, but you must understand, you should not tell anyone what you heard. I am too old to carry that burden, and I need you to promise me for the sake of our guild, and all of you."

The tension has completely filled the environment for Daikon. He could see the Fairy Tail began to whisper each other, he wasn't sure what are they're saying, but he could swear they were having a disagreement, though some others were trying to convince they should trust Makarov. The only ones who weren't involved in that sort of debate was Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane, who were watching it with anxiousness how this situation turned out, without any idea how they should resolve this.

Daikon came to realize that this was triggered after making his exposition about the Ki, which he started to feel responsible for changing the mood to the guild. But that's not the real issue, he became aware that a few Mages were glancing at him in a suspicious manner. He would try to convince Makarov that he's not like that guy who fought with, and that his father gave him a good example about the use of his power; but Makarov doesn't seem to be willing to listen to him. The distress made Daikon to think harder what he could do to remedy, there has been just an option, and that involves leaving, but honestly he doesn't want to. He was anticipating to live in Magnolia Town and start to experience how is like being as a member of Fairy Tail.

However, since he doesn't feel like welcomed anymore, much to his disappointment, he thought he had to depart for good. Daikon got off the stool and picked up his duffle bag, before he turned to the master of Fairy Tail. The older man kept his frowned face at his approach.

"Sir, I should be the one who has to apologize." He stated out loud, before the Fairy Tail wizards stopped murmuring and watched him talking to the Guild Master. "Even though I didn't know the Ki should have remained as a secret, I am the one who revealed it to all present here." He said with his voice filled with shame. "If you're still feeling uncomfortable of my presence, then I guess I should leave the town as soon as possible. Maybe is better not to meet again, if that's what you want. Sorry for all the trouble I just cause."

After Daikon bowed as a token of apology, he walked by Makarov's side and made his way towards the exit, while ignoring the gasps from other people. Daikon hated he had to walk away just like that, even he was upset he was forced to make that choice, but he knew he wouldn't try to judge Makarov's point of view since he had one good point about the Ki. Sometimes the power can be destructive that would destroy an entire city like he's standing right now.

He wouldn't have a problem finding another city and another guild to join, of course, if Makarov wouldn't warn to the other Guild Masters discretely.

"Wait! Hey, wait a minute!"

When Daikon was almost near to the doors, someone grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him abruptly that made him stumble. Daikon turned over his shoulder and went surprise when he saw it was Natsu who stopped him. He also noticed the pink haired wizard expressed his discontent that Daikon felt guilty to say sorry and he knew he have done nothing absolutely wrong. Happy was also with him, sharing the same reaction with his partner.

Before Daikon would ask what's wrong, Natsu turned to the rest of the surprised guild with a glare.

"Now listen everyone, especially you, Gramps!" Natsu snapped. "Do you really think this guy could be a threat just 'cus that whatever-the-hell-it's-named power?" His arm comes around Daikon and patted on his shoulder. "Daikon risked his own life to protect an entire village against those bandits all alone before I showed up! I brought him in here because he had nowhere to go and I thought he deserves being part of the guild! I say we should at least give him a chance to prove he's reliable!"

"Yeah! He's a good person believe it or not!" Happy added.

The guild, even Makarov, went taken aback by Natsu's outburst. They always knew him as a carefree, but a reckless person whose uncontrolled behavior is the obsession of fighting when he gets easily bored; doesn't care about the definition of danger and gets a lot in trouble when his own solutions to problems involves destruction once in a while. But they never thought they would see him endorsing the stranger while judging them for not make him feel he's surrounded with friendly faces.

However, they didn't notice that Erza had a genuine smile on her lips.

"I have to agree with Natsu."

Erza suddenly decided to give Daikon, Natsu and Happy some support and walked towards them, which earned the dumbfounded reaction from everyone. Erza stood beside Daikon with her arms crossed and turned around to face Makarov, as he wore the expression of incredulity.

"With all due respect, Master, this isn't like you. You always give people a second chance and I've been following your example. What this man did was very noble that we need more people like him. I refuse to let him go against his will just like that." She said with complete seriousness in her tone.

At this moment, it appears that the guild are starting to comprehend her words and they murmured in agreement. Even some of them were feeling pretty ashamed they should have to give Daikon a little bit of compassion. Lucy and Mirajane were actually happy to see someone, especially a Mage from a higher class, is doing the right thing what they wanted to do, but with more attention; and Gray, though he was still confused about what's going on, he was agreed with Erza and Natsu. He would never act like a jerk to Daikon after all.

"You know what? I think they have a very good point." The dark blue haired man spoke to Makarov. "I don't see this guy could be dangerous, so I'd say we should give him just one chance."

"Yeah! It's not fair we would let him feel like he doesn't belong here!" Another Fairy Tail member exclaimed.

Daikon could not believe by just watching that the entire guild were defending him, as the old man remained speechless at such popular demand. He would say that they don't have to bother to persuade their leader in his favor, but then he asked himself why he would turn down all the support the newcomer was getting. Actually, he could not help but feel so contented because of that. Even though they just barely met Daikon, they want him to stay so they could know more about him.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted with his arms extended, making the guild go quiet to let him answer. After a moment, he let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples. "I need to think about it, but I need to be alone so I can focus. Wouldn't you mind if you wait here for awhile?" He asked to Daikon nonchalantly.

Daikon blinked at the question, but then he hesitantly nodded. "Of course, I'll be back at the bar." He said, pointing the direction with his finger.

Makarov merely nodded before he stepped down behind from the counter and went upstairs to the mezzanine. And the next thing everyone knows, they heard a slam of a door, meaning the master just went into a room where he could have a moment to reflect. Since then, the Fairy Tail guild just remained standing without knowing what to do.

"Well... That went little better than I thought." Lucy spoke uncomfortably.

"Now it's not the time to be relief, Lucy." Erza replied as she crossed her arms. "We're not exactly sure if we managed to convince the Master, so let's just give him a minute and hope he changes his mind."

The guild nodded in agreement before they dispersed around to mind their own business. Natsu, Erza and Happy were about to go along as well.

"You guys..." They stopped when they heard Daikon speaking to them, they turned around and saw Daikon wearing a smile of gratitude. "Thank you for... You know. I don't know what to say after what you just do for me." He said softly.

The trio returned the smile in response.

"Nah, you don't have to thank us, man." Natsu replied while waving his hand. "It was the least I could do, though I didn't expect Erza would back me up." He turned to the scarlet haired young woman.

"Because for the first time you were right what you said, Natsu." Erza replied sincerely, before she turned her head back to Daikon. "I also thought you don't look like a bad person from the inside of you, even after you did a good deed. If the things won't change, we'll do whatever we can to help you, whether you're welcome in this guild or not."

"Aye sir!" The flying blue cat said gleefully. "That's what we always do because you are now our friend!"

Daikon went surprised by Happy's remark, but that made him feel even more accepted that he couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear. Then he accompanied the mages and the cat back to the bar, and have a little chat with them to experience the friendship for the first time.

* * *

It's been like a half an hour, and everyone was still waiting for Makarov's decision and no one has gotten out of the building. Daikon has finished eating the curry chicken after Mirajane reheated, though he asked for more because apparently the recipe just became his favorite food. Also, he had a good time talking with other people, he even he learned about their own Magic.

For example, Erza has the ability of summoning various types of weapons and armors in battle from a pocket dimension, which is another type of magic which a user can store and summon objects without the need of purchasing bags. Thus, she's a great swordsmanship specialist and expert of hand-to-hand combat.

The spiky haired young man who fought Natsu, as he introduced himself as Gray Fullbuster, he's an Ice-Magic user, whose power is to create ice at his will to shape it into objects. But to Gray's case, his type of Ice-Magic is Static Ice-Make, which means he can shape his ice into inanimate things and weapons.

Lucy, however, was one of the Mages who doesn't possess any power, but she stated that she practices Celestial Spirit Magic. It's another different type of magic the user summons Celestial Spirits by using the magical keys. They are separated into two classes: The common Silver Keys, and the rarer Gold Keys. The current Gold Keys she owns is Aquarius, Cancer, Sagittarius, Taurus and Virgo. As for the Silver Keys, Crux, Horologium, Lyra and Nikora. Lucy added her Magic can also use for combat, but also for personal needs. For example, she summons Cancer in case she needs a haircut.

Just before he was about to meet more people and learn more types of Magic, the sudden sound of a door getting open broke the silence, as everyone saw Makarov going downstairs and jumped on the bar counter, standing between Daikon and Erza. The Fairy Tail wizards began to gather around, as no one said a word to the old man when they knew they've already pressured him too far; even though they won't accept a no for an answer, it wouldn't be nice to give the Master more stress.

Makarov looked face to face at Daikon and spoke. "Say, how much stronger you are?"

Daikon went taken aback by Makarov's question. Does that mean he's now convinced to let him join? But Daikon thought that couldn't be possible, there more reasons why the Guild Master would make that question, and he could guess one of them. He rubbed the back of his neck with hesitation, but he decided to be frank to the old man.

"Well... I was trained when I was five, my father taught me the martial arts and I learned most of his Ki techniques, but I just tried one of them when I fought the bandits. But I don't know how to answer to your question because I never had a one-versus-one fight before." He said apologetically.

Makarov rubbed his chin. "I see... Well, since you put in that way, I was thinking to give you a test."

"A test?" Daikon asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Daikon, if it's true that you have the absolute control of your powers, I come up with an special test for you. It will be a one-versus-one fight with one of our best members." Said Makarov, then pointed to the pink haired one. "Natsu Dragneel, you'll be Daikon's opponent."

Everyone gasped, as the dumbfounded young man looked to Natsu with his jaw fell open. But then Daikon started to notice the excitement on the young wizard's eyes.

"However, there's only one condition you need to follow." Makarov said. "You are allowed to use your power, but only you use one of your techniques and only ONCE. Also, I won't tolerate cheating like flying or increasing your strength and speed with your Ki; I want this fight fair and square. Otherwise, I have to disqualify you and declare Natsu as the winner; and you have to leave the guild."

"Um... Master, don't you think that sounds a little too risky for him?" Erza gave her opinion with a hint of concern.

"I want to make sure he won't cause a destruction to this place. Besides, taking into account his training with his father, I believe he's capable to face against a Dragon Slayer."

Daikon snapped out before he mumbled the two words Makarov just said. He wondered what is a Dragon Slayer, but he thought it has something relate to Natsu's powers.

"So what do you say, young man? Are you willing to do this to become a new member of Fairy Tail you want?" Makarov said, giving the young man a challenging tone.

Daikon leaned back on the counter in deep thought, he turned back to Natsu squirming like he's inwardly begging for him to accept the test. Daikon wondered why he's acting like that. Nevertheless, he didn't find anything wrong about it because he was now interested to have a spar with a Mage, and he could try to practice more of his skills. And also, he thought it was the right moment to return Natsu's favor.

"Alright, I'm in." He answered with a grin.

The guild suddenly went wild with enthusiasm, meaning they were agreed with their Master's idea and actually they want to see to see the main event. However, Lucy was the only one who grew concerned about it, clearly she saw how dangerous is Natsu's Fire Magic, especially the fact that his father is a Dragon. But more importantly, sometimes he gets carried away that could hurt anyone by accident, and she was afraid if Daikon would be the one.

"Awesome! Then let's do this right now!" Natsu responded with his pumped fist.

Makarov nodded with his head "Very well then. Let's go outside and start the duel!" He jumped down from the counter and led Daikon and his guild to a large back door near the corner, and everyone, to the last Mage, left the building.

* * *

Daikon and Natsu were now standing on top of a flat cliff which overlooks the ocean, facing about from each other. They were cracking their necks and flexing their muscles before they'll be ready for the spar. Meanwhile, some Fairy Tail members began to comment about what is the possibility Daikon could defeat against Natsu.

"Do you really think the new guy can beat Natsu without using his powers, Cana?" Gray asked to a tall and a slim young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. With long, mid-back brown hair with two strands on her shoulders; and wearing only a light blue bikini top and a pair of Capri pants with a light pink belt loosely tied around her waist, and a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps.

"I'm not sure. But look at him, he doesn't seem to be worried that he's allowed to use his power only once." Cana responded, while looking at the calmness expression from Daikon as he was arching his back, even she noticed a small grin on his face.

"I don't understand... This doesn't make sense!" Cana and Gray turned their attention to the young blond haired woman with her head bow down and shifted slightly.

"What's wrong, Lucy? You seem pretty upset." Cana replied

Lucy gave Cana a frown of displeasure. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Natsu just agreed to fight him! I mean, does he know that if he defeats him or forced him to use his power again, he will be kicked out?!" She argued.

"If that makes you feel better, I'm aware of that." Erza answered nonchalantly, making Lucy glaring at her.

"Then why didn't you say something to him?!" She hissed to not bring much attention.

Erza turned to her sternly. "Lucy, I understand what's bothering you, but you should have realized that our Master wouldn't accept any suggestions or choose someone else." She focused her eyes on the pink haired Mage, bending his hips sideways. "Natsu is not dumb as you think, he accepted the duel because he knows Daikon is a formidable opponent. But that's not the point; he wants to help him to show he can control his Ki. Maybe he won't try to hold himself back, but he trusts Daikon will give everything he has." The young woman known as Titania finished with a smile of acceptance.

Lucy just remained speechless at Erza's words, right now she doesn't have anything to retort. Suddenly, she felt a hand patting on her shoulder, before she turned her head to Cana with a reassuring look.

"She's right, just try to calm down and enjoy the show." She said before giving her a teasing grin. "Don't tell me you just start to like that guy, right?"

Lucy only let out an exasperated sigh and ignored the question, as she had no choice but to watch the fight.

"You both ready?" Makarov spoke out when Daikon and Natsu have finished of warming up, as they nodded silently in response and both made their own fighting poses. The guild suddenly stopped talking when they knew it's starting to go down.

Makarov raised his hand as he glanced to the contestants. "Let the match... BEGINS!" His swooped his arm down.

Daikon and Natsu lunged to each other as the crowd began to cheer wildly. Natsu was the first to attack by waving his hand and launched a small wave of fire, but Daikon jumped over it and he tried to counterattack with an axe kick. Natsu jumped back before Daikon stomped to the ground, before he charged again and launched a flying kick. At the same moment his foot began to engulf with fire.

Daikon ducked as the burning foot flew above his head, then he stepped back, eluding another burning kick, before he blocked a couple of punch attacks from Natsu with his forearms. Daikon reared his right fist back and threw towards the pink haired's face, but Natsu quickly noticed and tilted his head sideways as the fist whizzed over his left shoulder. This gave Natsu a chance to grab his arm and then he managed to take a hit with his elbow to Daikon's torso. Daikon only grimaced as he stepped backwards for a couple of feet away from his opponent, but he couldn't catch a breath when Natsu lunged at him for the third time.

He dodged a roundhouse kick and jumped away from another kick, before Daikon began to strike again with a barrage of punches and kicks to force Natsu remain on the defensive. Nevertheless, Natsu could block and dodge every hit, though he was now surprised when Daikon's attacks are now faster than before that didn't give him the time to counter.

Makarov frowned when he started to think Daikon is using the Ki to increase the speed, but after he focused with much attention on the young man's movements, he learned the speed is not out of normal at all. Therefore, the fight still continues.

Natsu just realized his arms were getting achy for taking too many blows and at this rate he could no longer resist. So the only option he had was catching Daikon's fist with his bare hands when he predicted his next moves, and the pink haired wizard struggled to surpass his strength. Daikon tried to break free from his hands, but Natsu's grip was unbelievably stronger like his fists were stuck with an instant glue. But before Natsu realizes, Daikon made a step back and then he performed a headbutt to Natsu's chest. His eyes widened in pain when he felt the headbutt almost shattered his sternum, but he did not let Daikon go despite the heavy blow.

Before Daikon was about to do something else to force the Mage let him go, Natsu made a jump with his knees bent and kicked him, there was a flicker of fire and suddenly Daikon gets thrown backwards and slid across the ground for several yards away from Natsu.

Daikon groaned as he got on his feet slowly as he rubbed the spot where he felt the slight burning sensation, and then he performed the defensive pose just like in the beginning.

"Heh, you're not doing bad, man." Natsu said with a grin. "But let's see if you can dodge this!" Then he cast a pair of fireballs out of his hands towards Daikon.

Daikon dodged them easily before he made a run towards his opponent. Natsu kept throwing the fireballs as many as he could, but none of them could hit Daikon as he had the agility to avoid all the attacks. When he was already closer to Natsu, he rolled to the ground as two fireballs flew above him and then he connected his foot to Natsu's stomach. The Fairy Tail member felt his breath coming out of his lungs and he let his guard down. Daikon took the chance to give him two punches and finally a spin kick to his face.

The kick sent him flying away from Daikon, but Natsu back flipped to not loose his feet and gain some distance. After that, they both just stared each other and remained motionless like they're waiting which one of them will make the next move. Natsu wiped a small trail of blood off his lips, but strangely, he was keep the grin on his face like he wanted Daikon wouldn't be afraid to hit him hard. But right now, it was time to get serious.

"Hey Daikon! You better be prepared for what I'm about to do next!"

Daikon only raised his eyebrow as a response, but then when he saw Natsu began to breath deeply, he suddenly realized that he's going to use the same technique like he used it back at the village. The guild immediately stops cheering when they also realized what Natsu's going to do; Erza tried to stay calm, but Lucy was now panicked because this is going too far. Sadly, the young blonde woman knew she didn't have the authority to stop this madness.

" **FIRE…"**

Daikon thought it would be impossible to evade from that powerful attack, so the only option he had is using the Ki right now. He cupped his hands to his side and concentrated to gather his energy.

" **KA… ME…."** Suddenly, the blue orb of energy came out between his hands which brought attention to the guild.

" **DRAGON'S…"** Natsu's cheeks puffed out and placed his hands in front of his mouth.

" **HA… ME…"** The orb turned brighter than some beams of light shone through his fingers.

" **ROAR!"** Natsu blew the torrent of fire.

" **HHH** **HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Daikon thrust his arms forward and shoot out a streaming, power beam straight to Natsu's attack.

The stream of fire and the stream of energy collided each other, but what nobody is expected when the two attacks were struggling for just a few seconds, the power beam was now going through Natsu's fire.

"What?!" Natsu said in disbelief and before he knew it, Daikon's power beam hit him on his torso and was pushed all the way until he crashed onto the wall of the Fairy Tail guild's building, after the crowd quickly split before Natsu would knock them down like a row of bowling pins.

Temporally blinded by the dust, the guild went over to check inside the hole on the wall and their mouths fell open in shock when they saw Natsu lied on the floor in the hunch hall, surrounded with the tables and chairs already broken after they just repaired them. Talking about irony.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled in concern as he flew to his partner to check on him. To his relief, Natsu was still conscious and he has not scratches and scrapes.

"I'm fine, Happy." He said, as he sat up with a groan as he took time to recover from his dizziness after crashing through the wall.

The guild went relief Natsu doesn't look very injured, though it was a little odd because after watching him getting hit by the power beam, they thought that must have caused too much damage. And suddenly, Daikon came through the crowd until he got into the building by jumping into the hole, surely to see if Natsu was okay.

"Geez, what the hell was that?" Gray asked with bated breath, not sure how to react the result of the fight.

"I don't know," Makarov said plainly with his furrowed eyebrows. "But it seems the young man's attack was too solid that could explain why he managed to beat Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. As I feared, the Ki could be more powerful than the Magic." He replied coldly. "We should get inside by the door."

Daikon kneeled next to the pink haired Fire-Magic user. "Hey, you okay, pal?" He asked as he helped him to stand up. Daikon didn't show a hint of remorse like he knew he had no intention to hurt Natsu before using his power.

Natsu cracked his eyes open before realizing Daikon was beside him, he blinked a couple of times and suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Dude, that was awesome! I never thought you would be able to defeat me with that technique! You must be really strong as I thought!" He said excitedly.

"O-Oh, is that so?" Daikon chuckled sheepishly for his compliments.

"I'm surprised you are not even hurt after that power beam hit you!" Happy commented. "Which that just reminds me, what kind of technique did you use, Daikon?"

Before Daikon could answer, they noticed Makarov and the rest of the guild just entered the building. Daikon just realized that he caused property damaged when he spotted the hole on the wall. He took a step back as Natsu let him go and with his back straightened, he addressed to the Guild Master.

"Sir, I'm very sorry for causing the mess." He said apologetically with a bow. "If you want me to do something to repair the damages, I'll do it immediately."

Makarov waved his hand. "No need to worry, young man. Leave that to us since we have Magic to deal with this." He replied tolerantly. "Clearly you didn't have another choice to avoid his attack without flying as I told you not to. Though I have to agree with Happy, I'm also curious to know about your technique."

"Oh, it was the Kamehameha. It's one of my father's special and the very first technique I learned. As all of you saw it was just a blast, but the reason is so special is if I gather a great amount of my Ki just like I did before, the blast becomes too much powerful that could destroy this whole building. Though I'd never do that to a friend if you ask me." He turned to Natsu with a smile. Natsu blinked in surprise, but he felt grateful as he returned the smile.

"I understand. Therefore, you completed the test; not just you defeated Natsu, you used your power at the right time and only once as I told you. I'm sure you are already aware what sort of consequences would happen if you use the Ki in a city like Magnolia."

Daikon nodded. "Of course, I promise I'll be more careful next time. But I want to let you know that even though my Ki can be destructive, I'll always use it for good. I want to do good things like I did in a village because I wouldn't stand watching people getting suffer for no reason. That's what you guys do, right?" He said.

"You are correct." Erza replied with a smile. Then she turned to her Master, who turned her back, before he nodded with his head.

"Daikon, step forward."

Without hesitating, Daikon made one step and remained still.

"Here in Fairy Tail, and unlike the other guilds, its sole purpose is helping the people, as an example of very important values. We protect them from others who were tempted by the wrong path, and who intend to harm the defenseless. I understand your true reasons to come here and I trust you will keep your promise, but if you're willing to become one of us, you must swear to give loyalty to the same word like the rest of this guild did, do the right thing and show to the people the right destiny. You think you can do that?"

Daikon took a deep breath and sighed through his nose. "I will dedicate my whole life to do that." He said.

Apparently Makarov seemed satisfied with his answer. "So be it. Now, to name you as a new member, you need to wear our guild's symbol like everyone else. Mirajane, would you do the honor?"

The white haired and beautiful bartender nodded with a smile, and she walked up to Daikon. He noticed she was holding a rubber stamp before he learned it must be the tool they use it to imprint the stamps to the new members, like him; and so Daikon prepared himself, as well trying to contain the excitement.

"Where do you want me to leave your mark on?" She asked.

Daikon's face grew thoughtful as he looked which part of his body would he like. It took only one second before he rolled up his left sleeve showing his muscled arm, which Mirajane blushed slightly to see how much he worked out during his childhood. "Right there would be fine." He patted to his upper arm.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Oh, orange. Why?" Daikon inquired.

Mirajane just smiled without answering the question, before she placed the rubber stamp on the spot. There was a glint that surprised him and Mirajane removed it off his arm. Daikon watched in amazement the Fairy Tail stamp on his arm, even the exact same color he just mentioned; in curiosity, he rubbed the stamp gently and noticed it didn't fade, nor in the least.

"Is this permanent?" Daikon asked to Mirajane.

"As long as you stay with us." She replied cheerfully.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, my child." Daikon turned to Makarov, before he realized that for the first time, the old man gave him a warm smile.

Daikon was stunned, unable to answer how he feels right now, only he opened his mouth but closed it a few times. He looked at the whole guild and saw they were completely happy with Makarov's change of attitude and recognizing the young man as a member of this family. Suddenly, Natsu gave Daikon a bear hug that some of his bones cracked loudly. Daikon chuckled to his action, though he winced when he felt his lungs getting squashed by the incredible strength from the Dragon Slayer.

"You did it! You really did it!" He exclaimed in total joyfulness before he broke the hug, letting Daikon catch his breath. "This calls for a party!" The pink haired wizard yelled enthused to the guild.

Everyone began to cheer in agreement as they crowded around Daikon to congratulate him, before the hunch hall filled with animated folk music and cheerful laughs. Lucy, Mirajane and Erza were smiling by just watching how everyone was accepting Daikon. There was nothing wrong if they just forget what happened moments ago, what only matters is that he got what he really deserve. In fact, they would give many thanks to Natsu for speaking out to Makarov so Daikon could have the chance to know he was not all alone.

Daikon didn't stop laughing sheepishly while receiving many compliments from the guild and some of them requested him to do things. For example, Cana tried to convince him to drink mead, though he explained he doesn't drink alcohol. And the spiky white haired man named Elfman challenged him to an arm wrestling, that it's to prove how manly Daikon is. But Daikon politely refused because he said he doesn't want to break his arm, but when the arm wrestling started, Elfman proved he could endured for minutes. Nevertheless, he lost, but Daikon congratulated him for his effort.

Today was such a great day for Daikon, he never felt so happy to have so many friends around him. His parents would be so proud, that's for sure. One last question came to his mind, what sort of adventures he will expect along with Fairy Tail?


	3. The Demon of Kalmia Town

Thestinging rays of the sun shone through the windows to the young man's face, waking him up from his peaceful sleep. He cracked his eyes open and squinted, before he sat up with his arms stretched and let out a yawn that his mouth was wide opened like he's gonna take a huge bite. Then, he threw the blankets off him and stood up from his single bed as he arched his back.

He took a deep breath, before he fell down with his hands and toes on the floor and started doing push-ups. He finished his routine after doing one hundred times, until his body was now covered in sweat. So he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After that, he wiped the fog to take a look himself in the mirror as he fixed his hairstyle, before getting his clothes out of a closet to get dressed, and then he left the bedroom.

The next room he was now standing was the living room, though it was not quite spacious like his parents' house, with blue patterned walls and hardwood flooring. The only furniture the living room has a three seater L-shaped couch, with a dark brown coffee table, and a dining table with two chairs.

This was Daikon's new home.

After his welcoming party at the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was leaving for their homes when the night fell, but Daikon had to speak Makarov to ask where he could settle in Magnolia since he didn't know where he should go. The guild Master suggested him to rent an apartment or look a house for sale, though he wasn't sure if he could find an unoccupied one since many of them are full and owned. At that moment, Lucy heard their conversation, before she decided to tell them that there's a vacant room in an apartment where she lives, which was located near Magnolia Town's shopping center. She offered Daikon to stay with her, much to Daikon's surprise, but he accepted it and thanked for her help.

After leaving the guild, Lucy took Daikon to her place, which was a two-story building with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. She introduced him to the landlady to sign some papers before getting his new apartment. However, Daikon was very nervous because he confessed he never do that kind of thing before, so he didn't understand what he had to do like writing in some blank spaces.

Lucy couldn't help but find it amusing how Daikon was experiencing new things after living in the wilderness ever since his childhood, but she helped him by explaining some details to fulfill the lease.

The manager was very kind to let him stay, but she warned him that now that he lives here, he must pay the rent which is 70,000 jewels a month. Daikon was shocked he had to pay by that amount, and even more concerned about how he can get seventy thousand before a month or he will be kicked out. But Lucy quickly reassured him that in Fairy Tail, the Mages can take jobs to earn jewels; the more he completes tasks with higher rewards, more easy he will save money to pay the rent, though she suggested not to work with Natsu due to his tendency of doing reckless actions that always end in poor results. Daikon still had more questions about what kind of jobs the Mages do, but he decided to wait for tomorrow.

Back to the present, while Daikon was thinking what to do today, he suddenly felt his stomach growling, before he made his way to the kitchen to check if there's something to make breakfast. But when he opened all the shelves, there was not even a single ingredient. And what's really the bad news is that he has nothing to buy some groceries, which made him think he's gonna starve to death. But then the new tenant was thinking he should go to Lucy's apartment and ask her if she can give him something to eat; or better yet, he should go to the guild because Mirajane serve food for free there.

Just before he was about to make a decision, he heard a knock at the door. Suddenly he assumed that it must be Lucy because she's living with him next door. He made his way to open the door and turned out it was indeed the blond haired young woman, now dressed with her casual clothes.

"Good morning, Daikon!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey Lucy! How's it going?" Daikon returned the friendly greeting, when he noticed she was holding a paper bag.

"Well, I thought you might be hungry. So I went to a nearby store and brought you a sandwich and some milk." She handed him the bag, much to his surprise.

"Wow, thank you very much!" He said joyfully like he was treating her as his savior. "How did you know I needed something to eat?" Daikon asked as he peeked inside the bag.

"Just assumed," Lucy answered with a shrug. "Though it's pretty obvious you would find nothing after you just rented an apartment."

"Fair enough." Daikon nodded in agreement. "Hey, would you like to come in? I was wondering if we can chat while having breakfast. I'm mean, if you don't mind, just wanted some company." He proffered with a sheepish smile.

Lucy blinked in surprise at the suggestion she never expected he would give it to her, but then she thought it could be a good moment to get to know each other. She barely could talk about herself with him during the party, and during their way to her apartment they only talked about how much they enjoyed it. Besides, it was still too early to go to the guild.

"Sure, why not?" She responded generously.

Daikon was pleased by the young woman's answer as he let her get in first. While Lucy took her seat at the dining table, Daikon went to the kitchen for a wooden cup and served himself a glass of milk. He took the plastic container with two pieces of sandwich out of the bag and walked towards the dining table, before he sat beside Lucy.

"So, what do you think about your new apartment?" Lucy asked, putting her arms on the table.

"It's fine, I think it's awesome to have your own home and set your own rules. Though I gotta be honest, it feels kinda lonely since I used to live with my parents back home." Daikon replied as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I know how it feels," Daikon was unaware the hint of sadness on Lucy's expression, but then she quickly replaced with a smile. "But hey, now that we're living as neighbors, I'm here if you need anything." Lucy responded as a mean to encourage him.

"Oh, don't worry about me, but I appreciate for your concern." Daikon took a sip of his glass of milk. "By the way, some folks told me that you joined their guild not too long ago, before me, what do you think about Fairy Tail?"

"To be honest, I never thought that the guild could be so… Well, how should I say it…" Lucy rubbed her chin with her fingers to think how to describe without offending. "Pretty chaotic. I mean, you already met some people who can be quite troublesome, especially Natsu." She laughed sheepishly. "But don't get me wrong, it's great to have people who look after you. In fact, I'm happy I made a lot of friends." She said frankly with a soft smile.

"So what's your story before you made that decision?" Daikon asked to let her know he has plenty of time to hear.

"Back when I was looking for a guild to join, I bumped into a man who was surrounded by many women, before I began to hear that he's a Salamander." She let out a sigh as she rested her head with his hand. "I got pretty excited because I was looking forward to see a wizard who uses Fire Magic, so I decided to meet him." She paused for a second. "But I made a mistake. When I got closer to him I was suddenly captivated like all the fangirls. And before you ask, no, I was not really charmed by his looks, he was just using a forbidden magic spell which makes other people attracted to the user."

"I never thought there would be forbidden spells." Daikon admitted in surprise before he finished eating the last piece of his sandwich.

"Luckily, it didn't last long when Natsu and Happy just step in, which I was able to snap out of that jerk's spell. And once again, no, he didn't fall under that spell, it's just he thought the Salamander he heard about was someone else, so he didn't give a damn about that ladies' man."

"I get the feeling that the fangirls didn't took well by his answer." Daikon chuckled.

Lucy giggled when she just remembered that part. "They didn't, and they beat the crap out of him." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, after that man was gone, I invited Natsu and Happy to have a lunch with me as thanks for break me free from that spell, although they didn't do on purpose. After the lunch, we parted our ways as I didn't stop my search for a guild, until I read a magazine about Fairy Tail. That's when I was now interested to join that guild." Her smile was changed into a frown. "But that so-called Salamander showed up. He was looking for me because he wanted to invite me to a party in a yacht. Of course, I told him that I knew about the spell he was using and that I wouldn't fall for that trap again. But then he claimed to be one of the members of Fairy Tail and offered to help me to get into the guild."

Daikon just noticed her eyes were staring downwardly with a hint of shame, before he presumed that she made another mistake which she regretted.

"So I accepted his invitation." Lucy recomposed and continued. "When I went to the party, he offered me a drink, but I realized that there was something wrong. I found out that he was trying to knock me out with another spell. Then that bastard confessed that the party was just a trick to bring all the girls he hypnotized into his yacht and turned them into his merchandise."

Daikon's eyes widened in shock, but he remained quiet to not interrupt her.

"I tried to defend myself, but I was outnumbered. That moment I felt very helpless because I was a complete fool to believe he would help me to join Fairy Tail."

"But someone rescued you, right?" Daikon decided to try to cheer her up with that question. Luckily, he saw her lips curving up.

"Yeah, Natsu and Happy came back right before I was about to accept my consequence. They didn't know I was there though, but they heard the rumors about the guy who was claiming to be a member of Fairy Tail, and well… Natsu was pretty nettled because he doesn't like when someone pretends to be one of them."

"Kinda sounds like that guy was giving a bad image to Fairy Tail, isn't it? Daikon asked as he drank what was left of his drink.

"Pretty much. When Happy got me off the yacht, Natsu dealt the fake Salamander and his men all by himself. I have to admit it was fun seeing that jerk getting roasted by Natsu's fire." She laughed while Daikon joined her with a chuckle. "But I warned him not to blow up the ship because the kidnapped women were still in there, so I had to drag the yacht back to the shore to free them."

"Wait, how did you do that?" Daikon replied with an eyebrow raised.

Lucy gave him a smile; she was looking forward to tell him about what's her Magic. She took one of the Golden Zodiac Keys out of her pocket and showed it to Daikon. He leaned forward to see the key closer, especially the crest of two parallel waves stamped in the center of its white bow.

"I summoned one of my Celestial Spirits, Aquarius. With her Water Magic, she blasted the ship with the waves to the beach. Only the bad side is that I got caught in the waves too 'cause she was upset just for giving her that order." She awkwardly mentioned Aquarius' moody behavior, before she shook her head. "But back to the topic, after Natsu already took care of those criminals, I thanked him once again for saving me. And then he asked me to come with him to Fairy Tail so I could join. I believed him because he had his guild's mark on his shoulder. And that's how I joined Fairy Tail." Lucy finished, showing to Daikon her own mark on the back of her right hand.

"Wow, that was such a nice story." Daikon said in amazement, but then he had another opinion. "Though to be honest, what you did to get yourself into trouble was not a nice move. N-No offense." He held up his hand apologetically.

Lucy nodded in understanding "It's okay, but at least I learned my mistakes so I won't turn into a damsel in distress again." The Celestial Spirit mage giggled with her embarrassing look. "Well, I guess we should go to the guild now. Let's not keep our friends waiting for us."

"Agreed, and thank you very much for bringing me something to eat. I wish there's something I could repay you for your kindness." The outsider responded, before he and Lucy stood up from their chairs.

"Oh, there's no need to do that, Daikon." Lucy replied with a soft smile. "I had a good time sharing one of my experiences with you."

The young man blinked in surprise, but then he returned the smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know, I was never social enough before I left my house. And I have to admit, I'm really glad I had the chance of talking with someone. If you don't mind, we should have more conversations later." He said with anticipation.

"Sounds a good idea." Lucy nodded in agreement. "But first, we have to look for a job to get some jewels, shall we?"

"You're the boss." Daikon playfully obeyed her command. And so, he and Lucy retired from his apartment and started heading their way to their guild.

* * *

After a twenty-minute of walk across the streets of Magnolia, Daikon and Lucy have reached the doors of Fairy Tail, and the moment they opened the doors, they both sighed in relief when they saw there was not a fight going on. Instead, the guild members were just chatting and enjoying their drinks, and nothing special which involved breaking stuff just like yesterday.

When the Fairy Tail wizards noticed the Celestial Spirit Mage and the new member's arrival, everyone greeted them like it's been a long time they've seen each other, much for Daikon's gladness for the fact that after he became one of them, he's being treated so well like a true member of the family.

As Daikon and Lucy made their way through the hall, Elfman stepped in front of Daikon, before they clasped their hands together loudly, but then they both clenched their wrists as the two guys grinned at each other, meaning they're doing a brief strength competition. After he let go of the muscled man's arm, Daikon spotted Cana, sitting on a table while drinking a large barrel of mead, he noticed she was stumbling around and her face was flushed. He couldn't help but wonder how much she will keep drinking until she passes out. He also saw Mirajane beside the brown haired drinker, before she noticed Daikon and waved her hand friendly at him, as Cana followed her lead.

The young fighter waved back while smiling, before he proceeded to greet the other Mages he just met. Like Macao, who not only is a Mage, but also a father of a boy named Romeo. The guy with the pompadour-like haircut introduced himself as Wakaba, who is Macao's long time friend. The next persons were Alzack and Bisca, a couple of gunslingers from the west who arrived in Fiore as immigrants, and much to his surprise, they're both lovers. Even he met a group which is called Shadow Gear, a team of three Mages; the first two members were two guys, Droy and Jet; and the leader of the team was Levy, which made Daikon asking himself how a petite teenage girl could lead a team. Nevertheless, Droy and Jet didn't seem to mind, and they actually follow her despite her young age. And still there were more Mages he made friends with that their introductions will be for another moment.

Lucy was just standing and watching, without taking the smile off her face, how Daikon was getting along with the guild. This was exactly what happened to her after she joined Fairy Tail, and the reason she was very content is that Makarov allowed him to stay here. Even she learned that no matter if you are an authentic Mage or not, you are still welcome to join the brotherhood.

"Daikon! Lucy!" They heard the familiar voice, as they turned around and saw Natsu and his best friend Happy at the entrance.

"Hey Natsu, Happy! How you've been?" Daikon said as he walked up to them.

"Great as always!" The Dragon Slayer of fire replied with his cheerful grin. "So Daikon, wanna go out for a spar? I could use some practice."

"I would like to, but Lucy and I were thinking about looking for a job today." Daikon replied, though he was pretty disappointed because he would like to see Natsu's other techniques with his fire magic.

"We really need to gather the money for our rents before the end of the month, so right now the sparring can wait." Lucy added.

"Oh, that's funny because before you came I just picked a job I thought we could do today." The Dragon Slayer shoved his hand into the pocket of his pants.

"Um, Natsu I think you shouldn't-" Happy tried to speak out, but his partner already took out a piece of paper and handed to Daikon as he and Lucy checked it.

Before Daikon was about to read the paper, he heard Lucy gasping in shock when she suddenly recognized the large red 'S' stamp printed on the flyer. And before he would say anything, she turned at Natsu and Happy with a scowl.

"Are you friggin' kidding me?!" Lucy snapped out in incredulity, startling them as they jumped back. "You both idiots just picked another S-Class job after what happened the last time?!"

"I-It was all Natsu's idea, I swear!" Happy hastily proved his innocence as he was sweating uncontrollably by just watching Lucy's glare.

"Happy, what the hell?! You were supposed to have my back!" Natsu yelled, indignant his best friend just betrayed him.

"I'm sorry! But there's no way I'm gonna be punished again, and you know it!" Happy flew towards Daikon and hid behind his back.

"What she's talking about?" Daikon asked to the blue cat, also startled by the sudden outburst from Lucy and confused about what is the reason she's so pissed.

"One time Natsu and I thought we could do an S-Class Job since they always have higher rewards, but the thing is we stole it from the S-Class request board, without Makarov's or especially Erza's permission. We didn't even tell Lucy what we have done when she joined us! So the master sent Gray and Erza to catch us!" Happy explained. "Well, everything went well in the end, but we still got punished for breaking the rule! I learned the lesson. Natsu on the other hand, he was supposed to!"

Daikon learned a small lesson from Mirajane that the S-Class jobs are extremely dangerous requests that any mistake, even the tiniest, can lead to death. So he had the idea what kind of trouble they got to deserve to be punished.

"P-Please take it easy, Luce! I'm pretty sure we will do fine this time!" Natsu tried to calm Lucy, but only made her even more upset.

"Easy for you to say! Have you at least asked someone first before you took it?!" Lucy demanded.

"W-Well, I didn't… But don't you really need Jewels to pay your rent for a few months? The reward is 2,500,000 Jewels!" Natsu attempted to convince her, but once again it did not work.

Lucy stepped closer to the pink haired before she grabbed him by his vest. "Think you can change my mind so easily with that?!" She hissed. "Now you listen to me, you blockhead! I struggled to put up with your crap, but every time you drag me into all kinds of trouble you make, I'm running out of patience! Right now I'm about to lose what's left, and the only way I can relieve my frustration is telling Erza what you just did so she will turn your world into a living nightmare!" Lucy started to threaten the Dragon Slayer, which effectively made him flinch in fear.

"No! Wait! Please, let's just calm down for just a moment and we can work this out!" Natsu nervously suggested with his hands up.

Daikon thought it would be better not to step in the argument, as he decided to refocus on the flyer. After Natsu just mentioned the reward was over one million jewels, he was now intrigued to find out what sort of job is about. But in that moment, his eyebrows furrowed when he began to read the letter which brought his attention.

" _This is an important message to all the guilds. An unknown creature, though the witnesses claimed to be a 'Demon', is threatening to attack our peaceful town. We attempted to hunt it down, but unfortunately our efforts were useless."_

" _We urgently require assistance from highly experienced Mages to deal against the Demon and protect our people. I offer 2,500,000 Jewels to the ones who may be able to defeat the monster."_

" _Whoever is reading our request, please come to Kalmia as quickly as possible. There are disturbing rumors that the Demon will attack sooner or later."_

_Tyrius Caronte, Major of Kalmia Town._

Daikon was now mulling about the information he just read, though he didn't take his eyes off the paper yet. What sort of Demon the Mayor was talking about? He met stranger creatures when he wandered around the forests, most of them were dangerous, of course, but he couldn't get a picture which one would do something like attacking a village. But what he just realized is that the Mayor wrote that the supposed Demon's _threatening,_ before he started to think that the Demon is something more than just a creature.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu had ended the when he already apologized and promised to never do that again without her approval, unless Makarov would allow him to. However, he was pretty bummed out because she persuaded him to pick up a normal job instead, which he always finds it very boring because the lack of action.

Lucy was completely satisfied the situation was now on her favor, not to mention it felt good she put him in his place. Then, she walked up to Daikon, without noticing he had his eyes on the flyer Natsu gave it to him.

"Hey, sorry for what you just saw." She said with embarrassment. "But don't bother with that job, there's a board where we can find more of them, so I suggest-"

"No." Daikon interrupted gravely, showing his stern look that made Lucy speechless before she would reply. "We'll take this." He held the S-Class Job to her.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were taken aback by his answer, only the spiky pink haired wizard was utterly amazed that someone would speak his language. Does that mean he's also looking for some action? That was Natsu's first guess, until he noticed Daikon didn't seem like he's excited for an adventure.

Lucy blinked a couple of times, staring at Daikon in perplexity. But then her gaze turned into a glare that made Happy flinch and flew back to his best friend.

"Daikon… If you're trying to play a joke on me… I'm not in the mood." She responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Daikon shook his head in response. "Please, just take a look and you'll see why." He handed the paper to her.

The blond girl remained silent for a second, before she reluctantly took it and started to read it. Natsu and Happy stood behind her and peeked over her shoulders to have a look at the Major's letter, since they only read the price of the reward. A moment later, they began to understand why Daikon was serious all of a sudden.

Lucy let out a sigh as she rubbed her eyes. "Daikon, I understand this sounds pretty serious. But you must understand we are not qualified to do this on our own. This is a death wish!" She tried to reason with the non-Mage.

"I'm aware of that," Daikon replied with a nod of understanding. "But I just can't ignore what's going on in there. If it's true that the Demon will attack at any moment, then we must go to Kalmia and help them before that happens!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on just a sec'!" Lucy held up her hand. "That is your plan? What if that "Demon" is much worse that we wouldn't stand a chance?" She asked with an uncertain frown.

"Come on Lucy, you don't have to be so pessimistic about it." Natsu decided to jump in. "I bet whatever it is not expecting us once we find it, then we'll take it by surprise and in the end it will end up roasted by my fire." He replied overconfident with a grin.

Lucy turned at the Dragon Slayer of Fire with her narrowed eyes. "And you don't have to be so optimistic until we face something that will surely get us killed!" She argued.

"Forgive me Lucy, but I think he has a point!" Happy responded straightforwardly, which earned a surprised look from Natsu. "Don't get me wrong, I'm also pretty nervous if that's true what you're saying, but it's not about the reward as you think. Right now those people are asking for help, and we have to answer their call as soon as possible!"

Lucy was now even more upset that she was about to snap, but the realization hit her that there's no point to talk some sense into them anymore. Another option she had in mind was just simply tell them that she doesn't want to be part of it and leave them do what they want, but she didn't use it because she was very worried they're putting their lives on the line. The truth is that she actually understood their intentions, and she had to admit they are very noble. In fact, she wanted to go with them and be helpful, but the fear is what's stopping her.

She couldn't do nothing else but remaining quiet and looking to the ground in defeat.

Daikon noticed the apprehensive look on her face, before he began to comprehend what's troubling her. He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, as she turned to him.

"Listen Lucy, it's okay if you are afraid, no one said this could be easy. Well… Except him." He glanced at Natsu with a puzzled look, as the pink haired one only shrugged with an awkward grin. "And I have to agree that it would be a huge risk for the three of us against that Demon. So I say we have to ask anyone else to join us if we wanna make it."

"I think what you should need is an S-Class Mage on your side."

Everyone has heard the familiar gentle voice, and when they turned around, they saw the beautiful barmaid standing, still wearing her bright smile.

"M-Mirajane! Have you been listening?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"You were making a scene just a moment ago. How could no one hear you yelling?" Mirajane replied with a giggle.

The question made Lucy blink in shock, before she looked around the hall and noticed there were some people watching, some of them began to laugh when they knew she just realized. She hastily averted their gaze in shame, as she mentally took a note herself to keep her voice down next time.

Daikon had to hold back his chuckle, and cleared his throat to get back on topic. "I get the feeling that you want to tell us something we should know about."

Mirajane nodded. "It's true that the S-Class Jobs are only available for Mages who has that status. However, that doesn't exactly mean that the non S-Class Mages are strictly forbidden to carry out that kind of job. The only way you can be allowed to do so, is you must be accompanied by an official S-Class Mage." She explained.

Her suggestion was enough to stupefy Lucy and Natsu because they never knew there could be an exception to that rule, or at least they never thought that could be possible. Daikon was also pretty surprised at that little detail, before he found out that the reason they're learning this right now is because she's helping them to take on the dangerous task without getting into trouble.

"Really?! You're saying that all we have to do is convince an S-Class Mage to join us?" Natsu asked with hopefulness.

"That is correct." Mirajane winked.

"Mirajane, you really have given us great help! You are indeed the greatest person this guild ever has!" Happy exclaimed in joy.

Mirajane laughed slightly by feeling flattered. "Aww, no need to give me the thanks. Though to tell you the truth, our master told me I shouldn't tell you about this because he knew you would use that advantage." She turned at Natsu, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But when I heard you're trying to do what you think is right, I thought it was now the time you deserved to know."

"I get the feeling that Makarov won't be happy once he finds out you broke the promise, but you did us a great favor." Daikon cracked a smile of gratitude at the white-haired young lady. "Well, now we know what to do first, there's no time to waste. Let's just hope that one of them won't try to put iron collars around our necks to keep us here."

Natsu and Happy shuddered when they know who would do something like that. But Lucy was in deep thought for a moment when she felt like there was something slipping through her mind. It didn't take too long before she let out a little gasp and then her eyes landed on Mirajane, meaning she has a bright idea.

"Wait, I just remembered that you are an S-Class Mage too! Why don't you come with us? I mean, I know this job will be pretty life threatening, but I have never seen what kind of Magic you use in combat and I think it would be helpful for us." Lucy invited the white haired young woman, showing her look of anticipation.

Lucy always knew Mirajane has a career as a good modeler in the magazines, even she's jealous at her beauty, but at the same time inspired. Honestly, she didn't think Mirajane would be a kind of a fighter due to her kind personality and she's been seen working only as the barmaid, neither anybody talked about her skills. However, Lucy knew the barmaid couldn't earn that rank just like that, if it's true that she's an S-Class Mage, she must be really strong, maybe around the same level as Erza's.

Unfortunately, despite Lucy's true intentions, if somebody should have told her more about Mirajane, maybe she wouldn't have made that question.

Natsu and Happy widened their eyes, but not because they're surprised Lucy has changed her mind. When Daikon noticed the change of their mood, he saw Mirajane's smile just disappeared, and he could swear he's seeing the look of sorrow she was trying to hide. It could only mean she has a bad memory, though he wasn't completely sure if that's the case.

Lucy grew concerned after she realized Mirajane didn't look cheerful anymore, starting to think she might have said something wrong and her expectations gone wrong.

"I… I'm afraid I can't." She responded apologetically, as she was avoiding the eye contact. "Makarov is not here at this moment, so I have to stay here to take care of this guild. I'm sorry."

Daikon knew that doesn't explain why she's downhearted. He wanted to know about her story, but asking her would be useless because she will probably refuse to tell the truth, but he also doesn't want to pressure her. Another thing he realized, Natsu and Happy didn't look disappointed that Mirajane can't join, and that's very unusual they would stay quiet. Even though Daikon just met them, he expected they would try to convince her or something. Suddenly, he got the impression that they must know what exactly happened to her.

Nevertheless, he thought it wouldn't be a good idea to meddle himself with another person's private life. As much as he wanted to know some answers, and maybe trying to help Mirajane, he decided to let it slide for now.

"Don't worry about it, we understand." He spoke, waving his hand as to say is okay. "Is there anyone else we can talk to?"

"Laxus was here this morning, but he already left with another S-Class Job before you came. Though I really doubt he would be willing to help you." She replied with a hint of disdain.

The young fighter only raised his eyebrow. He had heard a little about that guy, who's also an S-Class Mage, but he didn't meet that person because he was not present on the day when Natsu brought Daikon to Fairy Tail.

"Wait, what about Erza? She hasn't arrived yet?" Lucy asked when she just found out Erza wasn't around the hall.

Mirajane shook her head. "But she shouldn't be late by now, I'm sure she stopped for breakfast at some place." She replied.

"Then she's our only option left. We have to wait for her." Daikon sounded patient, but tapping his foot on the ground meant he can't wait for much longer.

"Are you sure about this? I don't think she would likely agree to come with us, or even let us go." Natsu responded vaguely.

"As a matter of fact, you are not wrong."

Everyone, but Daikon, froze when they recognized the sternest voice. They looked at the entrance and turned out Erza was now standing at the entrance, with her arms crossed and the look of suspicion written on her face. However, she was accompanied by the spiky haired man, Gray; instead of going topless like yesterday, he was fully dressed with a zipped up white coat. He was wearing the same expression as Erza, only with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey guys… How are you?" Natsu spoke out, unable to hide his anxiety. "We were just wondering where you've been and..." He trailed off with a gulp.

"I heard clearly what you just said." Erza replied coldly as he and Gray walked towards the group. "Say, is that an S-Class Job you're holding?"

Lucy flinched before she realized she was holding the flyer. Without thinking, she hid it behind her back while laughing nervously, but that action made Erza furrow her eyebrows.

"Let me take a guess, you are thinking of doing the S-Class Job again, despite my warnings?" The scarlet haired woman's voice turned more grimly.

The group, including Mirajane and Gray, started to sweat when they felt Erza's glare is piercing directly to their souls. Daikon kept his composure to show his braveness, but the only thing that left him almost on the edge is that he sensed her Ki was rising, probably more than her normal level. But he would never let her take advantage of him with fear.

"It was his idea!" He went shocked when Natsu, Happy and Lucy pointed accusingly their fingers towards him.

They would never mean to do something like that to their new friend, even they would immediately regret if he will receive the punishment because of them. It's just they were too afraid to defy the fearsome woman known as Titania that could lead more consequences if they do that.

Erza turned at Daikon, but she thought they were just trying to hold someone responsible so they could avoid getting punished. Unexpectedly, when she was about to scold them, Daikon intervened with two words.

"It's true."

The swordsman stared at the young man with her mouth agape in disbelief. When Daikon spoke to her, he sounded very serious that it was impossible to think he's just pretending to be the culprit. Even the ones who unintentionally accused him were stunned he didn't defend himself, and didn't seem like he's being forceful to take the blame. Mirajane on the other hand, was aware Daikon's intending to reason with Erza.

"Geez, I was expecting it would be Natsu who had the idea, but you?" Gray remarked, pretty surprised that Daikon "confessed".

"You should have a good reason to do something like that." She answered in a demanding tone.

"I know you deserve to know what's going on. But first…" He turned to Lucy and raised his hand. She nodded and gave the paper to him. "You need to read this." He handed it to Erza.

She looked at the flyer and back at Daikon, and then she took it to read the letter, as Gray joined her. Nobody said a word or moved a muscle as they were waiting. Only Daikon was pretty calm as he noticed her frown began to soften, meaning she's learning the issue and seemed very focused on the message.

After a moment of awkward silence, Erza turned at Gray without talking, like she's asking for his opinion through telepathy. The Ice Mage only answered her with a nod with his head. She let out a sigh when she already finished reading, and she placed the flyer on the nearby table.

"Now I see, you want me to go with you so you can do the job with my authority, is that right?" She assumed in an unimpressed tone, putting her hands on her hips.

Daikon nodded with his head. "I know you might not agree with this, but we have to do something about it! And we're not doing this for the reward." He said in the hope that she would understand the situation.

"You have good reasons, I can give you that, but what you're planning is going to get yourselves killed and I can't just allow you to do something stupid!" Erza argued, clearly not pleased by his rashness.

Daikon frowned at her answer; he should have known it wasn't gonna be that easy to change her mind. What made him slightly upset is that she's trying to stop him from doing the right thing, as he bit his lower lip to contain his frustration. But before he was about to talk back at her, Lucy stood beside him, much to his surprise.

"Erza, I was thinking the same thing moments ago and I have to agree with you. But I'm with Daikon!" Lucy spoke up when she decided to grow a spine, though she went nervous when Erza cast a glare at her. "I mean, we can't leave those people on their own, that's not what Fairy Tail would do, wouldn't they?"

"That's not what I meant!" Erza clarified, rubbing her temples in annoyance when she felt they're looking at her like she's being selfish. "This matter should be dealt by professionals! We should notify to our master so he can gather some people who can face against that demon!"

"Oh yeah, and how long is it gonna take before it will strike the town?!" Natsu snapped, taking a few steps forward and stopped next to Daikon. "And what makes you think we would stay outta this? I refuse to stay here doing nothing while that Demon's on the loose!"

"Yeah! We should act sooner than later!" Happy added after he jumped on one of the tables.

Daikon couldn't help but smile they spoke their minds to the most feared and strict person. Not only had they wanted to make it up to Daikon after they accused him cowardly, but the thought of the Demon attacking innocent people for no apparent reason is what made them grow their spines.

"Are you going to repeat the same thing as the Galuna Island?" The armored woman interrogated with her narrowed eyes. Lucy and Natsu remained speechless, not confident how to answer that question. Daikon was the only one who didn't know what she's referring to, but he presumed it must be what Happy told him earlier.

"I'm sorry Erza, but I personally think they're right." Erza turned her head to Gray, pretty perplexed another person is against her opinion. The Ice Mage walked towards the group. "In fact, I was thinking to help you out in case Natsu's fire would turn out useless." He gave the pink haired rival with a smug grin.

Natsu twitched one of his eyes, resisting the urge to wipe the stupid smile off Gray's face with his fist, as Happy was trying to calm him down. However, Daikon and Lucy were showing their appreciation to have another teammate.

"Well, looks like you have nobody else who can endorse you." Mirajane declared in amusement.

Erza shot a glare at the barmaid, though this time she was not intimidated anymore by the fiercest eyes from Titania. Erza already knew she was the one who told them they need a high-ranked Mage to be able to undertake that risky request.

"Let me ask you something, what you're gonna do if I refuse to accompany you?" She asked with a hint of threat in her tone. "You know that if you're gonna leave without my consent, I'll be forced to stop you and inform the master for your actions."

"If that does gonna be this way, then so be it." Daikon warned, not even concerned to the consequences.

Erza went speechless that someone, even a recent new member, would oppose her. And on top of that, everyone who was standing alongside with him shared the same defiant look to her. They were prepared to feel her wrath, but suddenly they heard Erza snorting. Then she started to laugh, catching them by surprise. They never thought she would find something funny at a not so appropriate moment.

"I'm sorry, I just realized that you are being stubborn as Natsu, but nobody, including him, had dared to disobey me until now." She confessed as she stopped laughing, but she remained the smile on her face. "I know you would not listen to me anyway, but now I understand. Even so, I can't let all of you risking your lives. I will never forgive myself if I don't fulfill my responsibility of keeping you safe."

"Wait… Do you mean that…" Lucy began to get the idea what she's saying.

Erza nodded. "Yes, I help you with the S-Class Job." She answered without hesitation.

"Alright!" Natsu and Happy cheered, while Gray and Daikon flashed the grins of acknowledgment. Lucy and Mirajane smiled to each other, completely relief that this turned out better than they expected.

"However, I'll do it under one condition." Erza stopped the celebration with a suggestion.

"And that is…?" Daikon inquired.

"I'm going to be in charge of this mission." Erza responded, assuring to not sound like a demand to be the leader. "I have a lot of experience of this kind of missions. That means you have to do everything I say in order to survive."

"Sounds like you're gonna babysit us…" Natsu grumbled as his face grew sulky.

"It is, actually." Erza replied with a smirk. Natsu looked away in embarrassment, regretting for saying that out loud, as the others guffawed at his reaction.

"Well, as long as you keep Natsu on the line, I guess that's okay for us." Lucy said in agreement, giving Natsu a mocking look.

"I can agree with that too." Gray added with a nod.

"Sorry Natsu, but our group has spoken." Daikon teased, playfully giving Natsu a comforting pat on his shoulder.

Erza was having a good time to share some laughs with her friends, but then she decided to go back to her usual role as a serious woman. "Alright, enough with the jokes. There's a town which needs our help and we have to go there immediately. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" The team shouted, showing their looks of determination, which made her very proud to see they have the iron will.

"Good, then let's get going to the train station. The sooner we get there, the sooner we might catch the train to Kalmia Town before it departs." Erza turned around and made her way to the exit.

Daikon and the others started to follow her, but Natsu showed a little doubtful. "W-Wait, do we have to go by the train?" He asked with a hint of anxiousness.

Erza stopped her tracks briefly as she turned to him. "It's the fastest way to get to our destination. I suggest you bring a paper bag with you." She continued to lead the group. Natsu let out a hopeless sigh and moved along, passing by Daikon, as the fighter was wondering why he's worried.

"What's wrong with him?" Daikon asked to the Ice Mage.

"No big deal, he just gets nervous when he travels by any means of transport." Gray answered, though his voice lacked of concern. When Daikon noticed it, he explained. "He has a fear of suffering an accident."

"Oh, will he be okay?" Daikon said.

"Don't worry, Happy will stay on his side to keep him cool, like he's his own psychiatrist." Gray chuckled, imagining Happy with glasses and dressed in a suit, telling Natsu to take deep breaths slowly.

"Take care you guys! Try not destroying everything in your way this time!" Mirajane bid farewell to them as the rest of the guild wished them good luck with their mission.

"No promises!" Natsu as he waved his hand, before they exited the guild building.

* * *

A steam locomotive train began to slow down as the wheels screeched, when it already reached a small station. When the train was now fully stopped next to the platform, the passengers abandoned their seats and proceeded in line to get off the train. But one of them was in a hurry that was pushing through the crowd, before reaching the exit and jumped out. Turned out it was Natsu. who was desperate to feel the surface after having panic attacks.

"Oh, sweet ground, I missed you!" He exclaimed between gasps, as he fell on his knees to the floor before rubbing his cheek against it.

"Natsu, it only lasted an hour and a half." Lucy reminded as she was next to get out of the railcar.

"Yeah, enough time to make me feel I'm in a nightmare!" Natsu retorted, ignoring the odd stares from some people walking by.

Happy walked up him and comfort him by patting his back. "There, there, Natsu. It's all over." He acted like a mother taking care of a child who had a nightmare.

"You know, I thought this trip could be boring, but watching the Dragon Slayer being overpowered by his fear with trains was very entertaining!" Gray said while chuckling, as he was followed by Daikon.

Natsu stiffened before he rose up from the ground and glared furiously at Gray. "You make a fun of me one more time and I'll burn your ass so you will never sit!" He growled as his fists were about to engulf with fire.

"I'd like to see you try." Gray countered with a challenging grin.

"Knock it off you two!" Erza snapped when she was already out of the train. "We have a serious business to deal with and I don't want you to cause any trouble. So you both better stop fighting and behave yourselves! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Erza." Natsu and Gray reluctantly nodded and regrouped with the rest, but they didn't stop glaring at each other.

"I think we should ask Erza what's their problem later…" Lucy whispered to Daikon when she already had enough with their ridiculous rivalry, but little she did notice that it didn't seem they were playing around.

Daikon nodded with his head to let her know he has the same idea. He didn't mind their little brawl to proof which one is stronger, though, but at the times like this it's very inappropriate.

"So, what do we do first?" He asked when he felt lost how to begin with the job.

"We should talk to the person who wrote the letter." Erza referred to the Major of Kalmia Town. "We need some information about the supposed "Demon" before facing it. If there's a Town Hall in this place, let's ask someone where we can find there."

Without having any more suggestions to offer her, they made their way into the station, and used the exit from the other side. They took a moment to watch the surroundings of the small town which is their first time to visit. The buildings have the same shape and size as Magnolia, though the only difference is that most of them are adjacent and the tone of their colors is ocher. Below the stone pillar wall they were standing, a narrow and curvy crystal clear blue canal flows all across the downtown, with a few unoccupied rowing boats moored and lined up along the sidewalks.

However, it was not the moment to contemplate how pretty this town looks. So Daikon and his friends started to ask the inhabitants for directions to find the Town Hall, until an owner of a fruit stand told them to go to the plaza, which is located at South. The owner recommended them to use one of the rowing boats to reach the plaza quickly, so they decided to follow the advice. Luckily, Natsu wasn't disturbed as he was on the train because he knew the river didn't look dangerous to think he's going to fall and drown.

The group reached to a pier before they docked and vacated the boat. When they walked further, they discovered what seems to be a park, surrounded with a vast amount of bushes with Kalmia flowers all over the place, and also they come across a granite fountain at the center. However, they found at the end of the park a large brick building with white pillars, and a small clock tower on top.

"Is that the Town Hall?" Gray asked to Erza.

"If this is the plaza, then there must be. Let's check if the Mayor's inside." Erza replied. But before they continued to move along, a loud sneeze was heard that made everyone turn their heads to see the source. Turned out it was Daikon because he looked lightheaded.

"Are you okay?" Happy when he noticed he was sniffing his nose.

"Yeah, sorry guys, it's just my nose doesn't get use smelling too many flowers around here." Daikon replied, as he pressed his nostrils together.

They couldn't help but laugh at his allergy, much to his embarrassment.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." A man who was watching outside through the window spoke.

The door was opened and a woman wearing glasses' head peeked out.

"Excuse me, Mayor. There are some people who are looking for you. I think they're wizards." The woman said.

The Mayor blinked with the look of surprise, before he turned away from the window. "Bring them here." He responded.

The woman with glasses nodded with her head and closed the door, as the Mayor remained standing, waiting in silence. Moments later, the door was opened again a group of young ones came into the office.

The Fairy Tail wizards looked around the room with white walls, polished wooden floor, and some expensive furniture. They turned to meet the mayor himself, who is a forty year old man with ginger slicked-back hair, and his jaw was covered with a full beard and handlebar mustache. He wore a dark tailcoat with a red velvet Bonaventure vest with a black ascot tie underneath, and dark highland pants.

"Good afternoon, sir. We don't mean to bother you, but are you Tyrius Caronte?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you really the wizards my secretary told me?" He replied with a hint of hope.

Erza nodded with her head. "We are from the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia."

Tyrius' expression turned into relief and gratefulness. "I am so glad you came in good time! I was getting nervous no one would receive my message." He walked towards the wizards and shook hands with Erza.

"We know your city is in huge trouble, that's why we're here to answer your call." The S-Class Mage said. "However, we come to talk to you because we need you to answer some questions. I know there's no time for explanations, but it is important so we can be prepared to deal with this problem."

Tyrius hesitated, but he nodded his head. "I understand. What do you need to know?"

"You said that there were witnesses who claimed they saw the "demon", could we talk to them, if you don't mind?" Daikon was the first to make the first question.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Tyrius answered in a troubled tone, as he went to sit on his leather chair. "They are in the hospital because they were attacked by that monster."

"What?" Lucy gasped in shock.

"When did that happen?!" Erza demanded.

"About three days ago, before I sent the request to other cities." The Mayor replied. "They're still recovering, but I'm afraid they suffered serious injuries, so who knows if they're gonna be in good health. They didn't even manage to defend themselves when the demon ambushed them."

"Whoa, hang on, are you saying that those witnesses are the guys you sent them to hunt it down?" Natsu deduced, before his friends turned to him in surprise at his assumption.

"Yes, they're mercenaries and bounty hunters I hired. I thought I would be capable to deal against any threat because it's my duty to take care of my town. I know, what I did was a huge mistake and I should have contacted with your guild from the beginning." Tyrius clenched his hands together on his desk.

"Did the survivors could describe what the Demon was like?" Erza inquired with a frown.

"Yes, they said it has pointy ears, and its skin was dark green. Thus, they claimed it was not even a beast, but it was pretty tall and looked exactly like a human being. I couldn't understand the details, but then I got the picture that they were talking about a humanoid."

"Humanoid?" Natsu wondered, letting everyone here know that he never heard that word before.

"It's a being whose physical aspect is very similar to the human." Erza explained. "But to be honest, I never thought such a thing could exist."

"Neither did I, but what I'm very sure about it, is that it must be very powerful. In fact, one of the survivors told me that the Demon let him and the others live to deliver me a message, that it will destroy the entire town and leave nothing but a wasteland. At first I thought it was just a bluff, but after witnessing how my men suffered, I can't stop thinking if it's going to do the same to the innocent people, or worse."

"Wait a minute, you told everyone to evacuate the town, right?" Gray asked with a suspicious look on his face. "Because when we arrived, we didn't see anyone preparing to move out like they're supposed to."

"Hey, now that you just mention it, you have a point. They should be going somewhere else to be safe." Lucy added.

Tyrius flinched, before he looked down to the ground, and they noticed his face appeared a hint of shame. "To tell you the truth… They don't know about this situation because I didn't warn them."

"You what?" Daikon exclaimed in disbelief, as the wizards were perplexed. Only Erza gave him a displeasure and indignant look.

"Mr. Caronte, with all due respect, that was the reckless and careless thing you have ever done." She said angrily. "I know that was for the sake of the town's people, but make everyone remain oblivious of the events means leaving them in great danger. And if that was for avoid to disturb the peace and spread the panic among the population, isn't enough justification."

"Damn right!" Natsu said with a growl. "These people don't deserve that and you're just sitting in your chair like a lazy sloth!"

"I know that already!" Tyrius snapped, jumping up from his chair. He took a breath as he turned around to look through the window once again. "I didn't do this because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to contain the panic. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna let that abomination get away and obliterate this beloved town I swore to protect." He turned back to the Fairy Tail wizards. "I understand you're still upset for my mistake, but I believe you are the only ones who can stop it. Not only to save one, but many peaceful towns and villages all around Fiore."

They glanced at each other, and while they were still thinking that Tyrius was very irresponsible as a mayor, they had to agree that it's not the time to criticize him.

"Where is the place where your men got attacked?" Erza made the last question.

"Go to the Blozand Forest, up in the mountains to the North. When you get in there, you will find the signs there were a fight, but I'd say there was a slaughter."

"Alright, then let's move out." Erza said before the group was about to leave.

"There's one more thing you should know." Tyrius spoke, making them stop before they walk out of the door. "When I said I need you to defeat the demon, I meant I want it erased from existence for the sake of our humanity!"

For them it sounded like an order, which left them speechless. But without responding, they walked out of the office.

* * *

A lone figure was sitting on one of the branches of a sequoia tree, with his back leaning against the trunk, as one of his legs was dangling. He was completely bored to wait for the next step of his plan, even after dealing those thugs was not enough to fulfill his entertainment needs.

He thought he should take a nap, but before he was about to close his eyes, his instincts began to feel the presence, which made him go full alert. They are a few, but their _Ki_ is so much stronger than the last guys he fought.

However, he wasn't worry at all; this is what he was waiting for.

With a devilish grin, he went after the visitors by jumping tree to tree.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know you're wondering why I changed Natsu's motion sickness, so I will explain. Honestly, I find it pretty dumb. I mean, I don't like he always gets sick when he's in the middle of a combat. Also, it's hard for me to believe that he doesn't get sick when he flies with Happy, how's that possible? So I thought it would be logical, and also pretty funny, that he has a fear to use any transport. And what about Happy? Well, he's Natsu's best friend. Therefore, he trusts him to take him for a fly.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was my first chapter of this crossover! I hope you really enjoyed the introduction of the story, my character and everything.
> 
> Now I want to tell you a few more things in case you are asking questions about my fanfic:
> 
> Daikon is the reference of a Japanese radish, a vegetable. I guess you know what does that mean right? Anyways, while his name is from a vegetable, it kinda sounds like a guy's name, and I don't see a reason why he would have another name to hide his real identity.
> 
> No, Daikon won't be a Gary Stu, you must understand why he managed to defeat the bandits easily. Well, not all of them when Natsu appeared and gave him a hand. But I can assure you that there will be more opponents who they will not be easy to defeat, despite he can be stronger and perform powerful techniques with the Ki. Otherwise this story will be boring until you'll have no reason to keep reading.
> 
> Speaking of which, I'm planning to make the Fairy Tail characters knows and learn about the Ki. In Dragon Ball universe every life being has the energy, so since my fanfic is a crossover, I want to give them that power so Daikon wouldn't be the ONLY one to just solve everyone's problems like Goku.
> 
> And I'm sorry if the beginning was kinda rushed, weak or something. One of my biggest problems of writing a new story is trying to come up the prologue, this one was the best I could come up with.
> 
> One more thing. I want to dedicate this fanfic to one of my best friends. His father sadly passed away in April 21st of 2016 and I know how much it hurts. My friend, if you're reading this, I want to let you know I'm here for you and your family in painful moments, even though we live in different countries. I know you are strong and you know he's still in your heart. Please take care.
> 
> I also want to dedicate to the famous and best singer, Prince. I'm not gonna lie, I didn't hear any of his songs but I know why he was famous and everyone loved him. I know it was very sad for you guys, but you have to know that legends NEVER die.
> 
> Well, I'll see you on the next chapter. Have a good weekend.


End file.
